People watching and other observations
by 27quill
Summary: Glee clubs fleeting meetings with HP characters in different settings. Or One shot scenes that never made it into full stories. Also now including Prompt one shots.
1. coffee shop

"Draco could you maybe not be a complete ass for about, oh I don't know two minutes?" A dark haired boy grunted at his blonde companion.

Kurt tried not to gawk at the two boys his age almost having a wrestling match in the line at the Lima Bean.

"No Potter I can't it's genetic now give me the bloody-" he broke off with a grunt of pain as a sharp elbow caught him in the stomach.

"I'll have a plain coffee with cream, and he'll have a green tea thanks" the dark haired boy smiled casually at the barista as if he wasn't squabbling like a toddler just moments before.

"That hurt you bag of bones" the blonde complained straightening and putting on a charming smile for her sake.

"Then stop trying to steal my car keys"

"You drive like a doddery old grandparent" the blonde complained

"Excuse me, you drive like an insane maniac after they just robbed a bank, at least with me we actually get there safe"

"We'll get there late is what we'll do, what with the speed you go"

"Here's your tea, drink it like a good boy and maybe I'll let you play with the radio later" the raven smiled at him patronisingly.

"If I wasn't being paid a whole lot of money to behave myself right now you'd be in so much trouble" the blonde groused.

"Good thing Dad decided to blackmail you then hmm" the dark one laughed easily as they finally left the line and walked from the shop.

Kurt blinked to find himself staring blankly at the barista and with a smile shook himself out of the daze he'd been in. It wasn't every day in Lima of all places you heard foreign accents, or got to see fresh of the catwalk high end fashion on a boy so casually. Kurt had to admit he was a tiny bit jealous of the opportunities you got when you were so near Paris and London with enough cash to splurge.


	2. cafeteria

Lunch time for the Glee club was usually a time of hoping the Jocks were too busy with something else to pay any attention to them, then dashing off to the relative haven of the choir room.

Today though when they gathered around a table and talked song selections while keeping an eye out for potential projectiles they were interrupted, not intentionally but by something that even shut up Rachel Berry for more than ten seconds.

"You're just too good to be true, can't take my eyes off of you... you'd be like heaven to touch. At long last love has arrived... you're just too good to be true"

The smooth velvet voice had them all scanning the crowd for the person responsible for the impromptu performance that was usually their doing.

A boy with glossy white blonde hair and tight jeans leapt onto a table and blasted out the chorus to much whooping and hollering by the foreign exchange group he was sitting with. That answered why they didn't know who he was and why such a voice had gone undiscovered by their continuous recruitment drive.

The boy finished his song to a standing ovation by the whole group of kids and he beamed leaping down and facing a petite red head anxiously.

"I'm really sorry I forgot our anniversary honey. I love you" he offered hopefully.

The girl smiled shyly and accepted this with a nod and a blush before they kissed.

"Why is High School only like that for the lucky few?" Kurt sighed rolling his eyes.

He knew full well that should any of them serenade their partners in such a blatant display they'd likely start a food war.

"That's Malfoy for you, only he'd have the balls to stand on a table and sing to my sister in front of a whole room and then freaking kiss her with me in the room" a loud voice huffed as two boys walked passed.

The smaller of the two gave his red haired friend an amused glance and then waggled his brows.

"Is someone feeling challenged Ron, do you feel the burgeoning need to blast one out there to impress your crush?" he asked innocently jerking his head at the table and at one lone girl at the end of the row sat quietly reading a heavy looking book.

"Don't be stupid, she'd brain me with her mobile library" he snorted and loped over to peck a kiss on the girls cheek before dropping down and gently prying to book from her hands, replacing it with food.

"Ah puppy love" the short boy laughed and walked over to the serenading couple joining the happy group easily.

"They seem a little weird, have you noticed how they all like each other and seem to know each other. They're like an extended family or something" Mercedes observed.

"They're all incredibly polite and smart too. They're all in advanced classes and they seem to stick to the herd mentality. Maybe that's why they don't fear repercussions for being dorky in public like that" Artie offered mildly.

"There's something to be said for power in numbers" Blaine smiled dropping down beside Kurt with a happy smile of greeting.

"Did you see that?" he asked quickly

"Yeah I was in line, those two other guys got a little rude and mean when he started singing. I don't think they like each other as much as they pretend" Blaine shrugged.

A week later they were once again interrupted at lunchtime. Though this time it was entirely different, but no less gossip inducing for the entire school, the new exchange kids certainly knew how to liven a place up.

"Harry!" the loud squeal made quite a few people jerk in shock.

It wasn't that loud noises in the cafeteria were shocking, but the girlish shriek was grating and carried above all sounds of teenage revelry, that took some impressive lung capacity.

"Uh oh" the Raven haired boy winced and tried to use the blonde singer from the week before as a shield.

But despite his attempts to dodge it the girl in the pink dress complete with ribbons at the end of her blonde plaits made right for him.

"Harry silly it's me" she simpered and a radius of silence slowly rippled out from the scene.

"Oh hi err didn't see you there" he coughed shuffling awkwardly.

"Why didn't you ever say you were coming to this school? It took me ages to find you!" she laughed shrill and ringing in the now muted quiet of the whole cafeteria.

"Uh..." he looked like he'd rather wrestle a crocodile than tell her where he was.

"I thought we could have lunch together, I made us a picnic" she beamed presenting a very typical wicker basket with a happy giggle.

His eyes widened and he sent a frantic look at the blonde guy and then to the couple sat watching the scene from beside him.

"Harry honey who is this?" the red haired girl who'd been silent until then finally broke the stalemate.

"Oh this is Casey, she works at that bakery I got the weekend job at" he smiled nervously.

A proprietary hand landed on his shoulder and the little red head gave this Casey a slow calculating once over.

"Well Casey" she drawled "I'm not sure I like some strange woman walking into our school and dragging my man off for a picnic" she smiled flatly.

The blonde guy gave his girlfriend a slight glance and then with a twitch he did nothing to deny her claim.

"But...but I thought..." Casey threw a desperate look around, suddenly seeming to realise that her bright pink outfit and loud mouth had caused a bit of a scene.

"I'm sorry Casey I should have told you, I was just being friendly, I didn't mean for you to get the wrong idea" Harry spoke finally wrapping an arm loosely around the red heads waist.

"Oh it's my fault, I uh...I'm going to go" she smiled tremulously and fled through the nearest exit.

As soon as she was gone the blonde guy pulled his girlfriend to his side and commanded

"Find your own" and kissed her hard and fast.

The raven haired boy just wrinkled his nose and gagged.

"Do you mind not doing that to my fake girlfriend right in front of me? I may get jealous" he moaned mockingly and when he was ignored he turned to the end of the table and demanded.

"What now you've got no complaints about this git eating your sister's face?" of the stocky red head.

"Harry mate my sister just pretended to be your girlfriend, I think I need brain bleach for the complete wrongness of that idea" he shuddered.

Kurt watched the whole group share a grin and then burst out laughing.

That kind of camaraderie was hard to find, but Kurt knew it was something they were close to having most times in Glee. When they weren't too busy sniping and scoring solos that was.


	3. nationals

The new Directions dashed down the aisle and into the row of reserved seats for performers and there was a minute warning that the half time performance was about to begin for all those in the concession stands.

"I heard the group they booked this year are part of some foreign dramatic arts school that's famous for producing the stages next best thing" Rachel breathed clutching her pamphlet tightly.

"I heard it's a private school you can only get into with a boat load of money and prodigy like talent" Kurt muttered back eager to see some skilled artists at work. Succeeding in the business they were all so eager to get into at such a young age, it was inspiring.

"This is what I want to be Kurt, so badly, they're amazingly talented and most of them have already worked professionally in some way. Bet they knock that Gerber baby right out of the park" she added with a scowl of remembrance.

"Dude did you get any popcorn?" Puck stage whispered across to Finn as the lights lowered.

"Shhh!" someone a few rows down hissed and they all blinked and settled in as quietly as possible.

Harry grinned clutching the silk rope and pushing his cat woman like half mask down over his face. On the other side of the rafters Hermione was getting into position and all over the auditorium so were the rest of their group.

The soft beat of the music began and the orchestra thrummed to life in the dark music pit below. Hermione nodded at him with an excited smile and they were off.

The New Directions watched in awe as several ghostly figures swept lightly from the beams overhead hung only on performance veils. A few people in the audience gasped as shadowy forms flew above them in a rush of air.

Then with a soft glow of light half of them landed on the stage nimbly and a girl in a leotard and ballet skirt began to sing hauntingly in what they could guess was Latin. It was a little like being at the Opera instead of the American Show Choir Nationals.

A slow melancholy duet was built up by the two singers on the stage while the other dancers swept over their heads, no more than a fleeting breeze of cool air and passing shadows.

Then with a loud crash the song changed tempo and got angry and frightening and shocks of white light began to flitter all around the room.

The dancers began to whoop and cackle and move faster on stage and in the air. The tension of the performance building and making most of them in the audience tense their shoulders in preparation for the big finish.

With a blast of bright light in the dim hall, all dancers swept quickly to land on the stage. The song reached a very high pitch carried by the female soloist and then two pale figures came unravelling from the ceiling directly above them. Dancing and contorting on their way down, brief slices of light illuminating them and then pitching different areas of their bodies into focus.

When they finally landed on the stage all the dancers fell to the ground and the stage went dark but for the now softly mournfully singing girl and her partner who were revolving sadly and seemed to be carrying out a death scene.

Then after a pause for a beat of silence and stillness the house lights came up. The dancers all rose fluidly to their feet and there was thunderous applause for their bow.

Rachel dragged them off to the green room that encouraged all the competitors to mingle and get to know their rivals and fellow Glee Clubbers while they were all congregated together. It would have been a nice gesture, one of their captains wanting them to meet other clubs who had passion for what they got tormented for, to inspire them to keep going and stick to glee. But Rachel didn't care at all about that; she had another mission in mind.

"I want to meet some of those performers! They were amazing, I wonder if their school does transfers, I'm sure my dad's would let me go to Europe to benefit of such prestige"

"Rachel you can't just attack one of them" Kurt warned, though he was admittedly curious about these talented and capable students too.

Rachel spotted the group of black clad performers all relaxing and hanging around for their encore appearance after the winners were announced. She bustled them all over in their direction, making like they were headed for the drinks table. Quinn rolled her eyes and actually took water and the boys flew at the buffet snacks like hornets. That lent them credibility at least.

"I'm not saying it's a bad thing, I just think you looked like a fish caught on a hook" a pale blonde was sneering.

The petite brunette's Kurt recognised as the two final dancers who came down onto the stage were frowning at him, while their friends scowled and muttered amongst themselves. Behind the blonde a few of his friends snickered and shot the other side nasty looks.

Kurt couldn't help but think they'd stumbled across some rivalry the likes of Rachel not getting a solo, and he wanted to back up and give them their privacy. He was pretty sure in a school as apparently demanding and competitive as theirs in the arts that not getting a solo was far worse than not getting to sing a few lines in a choir competition.

But Rachel with all the subtlety of a charging rhinoceros walked up and beamed at the two brunettes.

"I thought you performance was absolutely breath taking! It was very Phantom of the Opera-"

"Excuse me?" the blonde guy was shooting her a dark scowl at being so rudely interrupted on what seemed to be his planned vitriolic rant at the lead dancers he was so jealous of.

"Oh I just wanted to congratulate you on such a wonderful performance!" Rachel grinned happily, perfectly oblivious to the goings on around her, she never did understand when people clearly didn't like her, or thought her rude.

Unless it involved her career, her getting a solo or her showing how talented and wonderful she was, she had all the observational skills of a toddler when it came to people's opinions of her.

"Well thank you that's really kind of you to say" the brunette girl smiled politely and then they dismissed Rachel equally politely and the whole group wandered off en masse.

Kurt took that to mean that despite infighting they were a secular group and didn't like anyone to know they had issues amongst themselves. What group would want that, it was bad publicity for performers to have problems in their company.

"Guys, come on their about to announce the top twenty finalists" Mr Schue appeared looking harried but excited.

They all readily complied with his summons eager to know their placement this year. As there had been no major disaster like the 'Kiss that missed' they thought their chances were a whole lot better.


	4. library

Hermione sighed as she stretched up onto her toes trying to pull down a heavy book on a high shelf. She grunted as she dropped back down fingers failing to manage purchase on her goal. If only she was allowed to do magic! She grumbled to herself as she stared up at the taunting book. She glanced around the library and wondered if a discreet summoning charm just as she rocked up to reach it wouldn't be subtle enough. She was just about to give it a go regardless of the rules and how much trouble she'd be in if their 'guardians' found out she did magic in a muggle setting when a long tanned arm reached up and lifted down the book she was focused on. She jumped slightly and spun staring into brown eyes and a smirking tanned face to match the arm. She felt a moment of relief that he'd come along before she did the magic and not whilst she was doing it, then she scowled at the book he was holding.

"Did you need that?" she asked

"Nope, just saw you struggling and thought I could help" he grinned at her handing over the book easily.

As he moved she spotted the book in his arms and raised a brow. Someone sporting a Mohawk and a letterman jacket was reading a book of show tunes sheet music?

"Puck did you find-" A tall brunette boy Hermione vaguely recalled from a few classes rounded the shelves and blinked at them, pausing to take in Hermione leaning against the shelf with her book clutched to her chest and the boy looming over her.

"I got it Hummel" the boy grumbled lowly and Hermione watched him turn and walked towards his friend.

"Oh good, we're meeting back in the choir room now ok?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah come on then" they both left without further word to her and she sighed before looking down at the book and smiling faintly.

Perhaps there were benefits of going without magic and hiding in the muggle world after all.

**AN:**This is tentatively the begining of my latest fic, but we'll see how it goes. May be posted in the next few weeks if I get the plot hammered out. Otherwise it'll remain as a brief drabble :D


	5. commons

"Who are they?" Kurt asked as Blaine lead him around Dalton.

The two boys he nodded towards were a surprise to him. Not that they should be, but he still couldn't get used to how polite and accepting everyone at Dalton was.

As Blaine turned to look the smaller dark haired boy snuggled into the blonde chest and sprawled himself out on the common room sofa.

"Oh that's Draco and Harry. They came here together from Britain after a terrorist attack blew up their school. Apparently they live together with Draco's cousin who is Harry's Godfather. They're really nice" Blaine grinned

"I never thought I'd see the day when a gay couple could snuggle in public" Kurt offered softly as the blonde leant down and pressed a kiss to the raven's temple.

"Dalton is a safe haven for people like us Kurt. You have nothing to fear here" Blaine soothed him with a gentle understanding smile.

"Still it's a lot to wrap my head around" he murmured distracted for a moment by those kind hazel eyes and dreamy smile.

"Want to meet them?" Blaine chirped grabbing his hand in that casual way of his and dragging him over before Kurt could so much as blink.

"Hey guys!" Blaine beamed dropping down onto another sofa and tugging Kurt with him.

"Hi Blaine, who's your friend?" the blonde smirked tangling his fingers in his boyfriends hair when he moved to get up.

"This is Kurt Draco" Blaine grinned eyes dancing.

"Nice to meet you Kurt!" Harry chirped nuzzling backwards into Draco's lap

"You too" Kurt smiled nervously.

"Do you like Dalton so far?" Draco asked smoothing his boyfriends' wild curls mindlessly.

"It's ok, still getting used to it I suppose. My old school was so much different"

"Oh us too, took us ages to get used to this place!" Harry chirped rolling onto his back and flopping a hand towards the ground.

"You joined the Warblers right?" He asked rolling his head along Draco's thighs lazily.

"Yeah, I did" Kurt nodded watching their easy companionship with no little amount of jealousy and envy.

"Ah cool, so you're a song bird" Green eyes sparkled as he laughed.

"Harry likes to rile up the council of feathered morons" Draco explained with a fond smile.

"They make it sooo easy" he crooned.

Blaine coughed slightly and Harry shot him a wicked smirk.

"I hope this little minx hasn't gotten you fooled either, he's responsible for half my pranks in their rehearsals working" he added brightly

Blaine went pink and Kurt shot him a raised brow of amusement.

"Oh really?" he murmured.

"Oh yes! Who would suspect their sweet, kind, charming lead vocalist of putting whoopee cushions under al the councillors chairs after all?" Harry beamed and Blaine choked slightly looking panicked as he scanned the room.

"Don't say it so loud, someone might hear you!" he flapped a hand checking the doors for stray warblers.

"Oh my, I never knew pressed and buttoned up Blaine could be so childish" Kurt mocked slowly.

Blaine shot him a wink and then turned to the boys on the sofa with a mock scowl.

"There you've gone and done it now, he wasn't supposed to find out I'm a huge dork until much later, when it's too late to stop being my friend" he pouted out his bottom lip and Harry and Draco snorted.

"It's ok Blaine, I like you despite your nefarious behaviour" Kurt consoled him gently.

Then they all burst into giggled and got shushed by an angry prefect.

Kurt couldn't help but feel that maybe at long last he'd found the part of Dalton he could actually feel comfortable with. Behind the blazers and charm these guys were actually immature and crazy as anyone in New Directions. Finally, finally he had found the chink in the Dalton polished facade and he loved it.

**AN:** So I posted this one just to let everyone know. Yes these little scenes may be adopted and turned into proper fics by who ever gets inspired by them. I'm obviously not giving up my rights to the bits I wrote, but I won't report you for using it in anything you may feel so inclined to write. You can also use the entire scene as part of your story and I won't scream plagirism. A credit in the first chapter of your fic would be nice though, and maybe letting me know so I can come read it. I am also a fan of these types of fic otherwise I wouldn't be writing them :D But other than that have at it!


	6. Valentines

Kurt was sitting in the Lima Bean with the glee girls and Sam and Artie waiting for the rest of the club to arrive so they could all get their drinks and head off to the old cinema for a stylish showing of Grease, which they all knew they'd be singing along to and annoying everyone else in the audience, if they didn't feel so inclined as to sing along as well.

"Ooh look!" Tina giggled and pointed at a gorilla walking into the shop holding a bright pink heart shaped balloon and a box of chocolates.

The other Glee kids all started giggling and smirking when the Gorilla suit started in their direction and then came to a stop right next to Kurt, in the gap he'd made for Artie's chair, as the boy was currently in the bathroom.

"A gorilla gram for me?" he asked with a faint giggle that couldn't be suppressed.

The head nodded wobbly on the person's neck and he smiled a little as they thrust out the balloon with a muffled grunt.

"Thank you" he sighed reading the little card stuck to the string. 'Happy Valentine's day sweet heart B'

Then the chocolates were thrust under his nose and jiggled a bit.

'I can't believe I have to share a Gorilla gram with this idiot but Hi!'

"Oh...uhm what?" he glanced up at the gorilla in confusion.

Furry shoulders shrugged and then pointed at a table near the window. Kurt glanced up with a furrowed brow and almost laughed. Sat at the table were Blaine in his funny little eye patch, looking distinctly ruffled and put out in a wheelchair, which was obviously being pushed by his companion. A dark haired, green eyed pale golden boy Kurt knew all too well.

"Oh honey you shouldn't have" he mocked in a carrying voice clutching the chocolates to his chest with a wicked grin.

Blaine pouted slightly and the other boy snickered pretending to hide a blush.

"Who is that?" Rachel asked eye brow arched.

"Blaine's childhood best friend, he lives next door and they've been best friends since before Blaine could walk or talk" Kurt grinned as the boy got up and gave Blaine an impatient shove towards their table.

"I caught him trying to wheel himself down the road...Idiot" he added mildly smacking the back of Blaine's curly head.

"Oh Honey" Kurt sighed dreamily failing to notice the gorilla move away as he fussed over his boyfriend.

"I wanted to see you" Blaine smiled shyly

Kurt rolled his eyes and pulled him into a gentle hug.

"You know...Every February you'll be my valentine...valentine" Blaine hummed softly with a blush.

Kurt nearly melted where he sat as he looked on his most amazing boyfriend with awe.

"I wish my boyfriend were as romantic" Tina sighed wistfully.

"Hey I'm plenty romantic" Mike huffed as he arrived with Puck and Finn.

"Dum sum with your mother is not romantic" she muttered softly but smiled at him anyway.

"He's lying Kurt, he's come because he wanted to watch grease and he's a dirty little perv for Danny Divito in leather. When will you realise it's me you want not him!" Harry suddenly burst out passionately playfully trying to struggle past Blaine's chair.

The whole glee club froze with wide eyes but Blaine and Kurt snorted and rolled their eyes.

"I think your fiancé would have something to say about that" Kurt offered dryly.

Harry deflated slightly and stuck out his lip.

"Actually she sent me out for ice cream or I'm not allowed in the house again all weekend" he sighed.

"Mood swings and cravings huh?" Blaine sympathised

"Wait you have a fiancé? How old are you?" Rachel perked up, still on her mission to prove her and Finn were not too young to be getting married.

"I'm twenty three, twenty four in a few months" he smiled at her curiously.

"Whoa dude, you don't look that old!" Finn blurted.

Harry blinked at him and then stuck his nose in the air.

"Well excuse me Mr Manners, hasn't anyone ever told you it's rude to comment on a lady's age?" he demanded.

"But you're not a lady" Finn mumbled brow wrinkled.

"Concept applies to strangers, the elderly and people who could kick your butt for offending them" he sniffed

Finn just stared at him with his lost puppy look of confusion.

"Don't worry Finn, he's just joking, he's a little sensitive about still looking like a prepubescent when he's practically middle aged" Blaine grinned impishly receiving another whack to the back of the head.

"Hey injured here!" he pouted

"I'm Sensitive" Harry smirked

"I'm telling Aunty Lilly about this" Blaine huffed crossing his arms.

"Aunty Lilly is currently trying to convince my future wife that painting the galaxy on the nursery ceiling isn't advisable for one five months pregnant" he grinned back.

"Whoa, Ginny's been in the sugar again huh?" Blaine grinned.

"She's sneaky for a girl with a beach ball in her stomach" he grinned back with a fond eye roll.

"I can't wait to meet the twins" Blaine sighed dreamily

"Don't you be getting broody now Blainey bear, I don't think your man is quite ready for little midgets who sing show tunes and demand a whole theatre performance at bedtime" harry chuckled rumpling his hair affectionately.

"You're the one who used to like acting them out for me" Blaine blinked up at him owlishly.

"That's because you're my Blainey bear and I wuvs you?" he cooed mockingly before swooping down and pressing a smacking kiss to his cheek.

"Gotta be off, my future wifey may castrate me if the ice cream melts. Look after Blaine for me won't you Kurtie pie, don't let him try and wheel himself home" he breezed and with one last swift kiss to Kurt's cheek this time he was gone, whistling cheerfully out the door.

"Wow...he seems...nice" Mercedes offered with a slow blink.

"He's the best" Blaine sighed peacefully.

"He went to Dalton and threatened to remove Sebastian's man bits with a rust barber blade if he ever came near Blaine again" Kurt added with an evil little cackle.

"I thought you said we weren't allowed to do violence to that meerkat" Santana huffed.

"You're not, but Harry is out of school and perfectly allowed to do as he pleases" Kurt smirked triumphantly with a steely look of satisfaction.

"I wondered how you two met, you came visiting like you'd know each other years" Blaine laughed fondly grabbing Kurt's hand with a beautiful smile that was all for Kurt.

"It was a very good bonding experience" Kurt's mouth twitched slightly as they squeezed fingers.

"I'll bet" Santana smirked satisfied that at least if she hadn't been able to do it someone else had.

Kurt too was glad he had a legitimate way to warn off the Warblers without resorting to something that may get him thrown out of school, or worse effects his college applications, by marking his permanent record. Because he'd been perfectly prepared to do some damage if Sebastian hadn't backed the hell off and quick.

**An:** I haven't actually seen this episode yet, just the sneak peak on U tube cause Britain's season 3 has decided not to show us the rest since x mas until the glee season catched up and we can have one unbroken run through till the end of the season now. people bitched about it being so broken up by American scheduling or something :/ But I saw the clip and voila mental inspiration in just twenty minutes :D


	7. Visiting

Harry Evans must have been the strangest person Kurt ever had the pleasure to meet. He ambled into Glee club beside Puck looking like he'd come in by accident. He'd been wearing well fitted pale denim jeans on which he had scrawled in permanent marker looping swirling designs. A plain white t shirt on which he seemingly had painted and sprayed like graffiti and paired the look with big thick boots that clunked slightly as he walked and black leather and chained double belts that fell off his slim hips to enhance his petite lithe form.

"Is he one of your miscreant buddies Noah, because you're enough trouble all on your own" Rachel had muttered eyeing him with big worried eyes.

"Nah this is Harry, he's a new kid near me. Ma got all friendly like with his parents or something" Puck sniffed unaffectedly.

"Correction you fancy the pants off my baby sister and got in trouble stalking her causing our rents to meet" the boy with spiky black hair tipped with bright whitish blue smirked casually.

"Lock away your daughters and hide!" He mocked further when Puck shot him an annoyed look.

"Seriously?" Finn blinked as gullible as ever.

"Dude really?" Puck snorted and clapped Harry on the shoulder.

"I don't hang around people I don't like, Harry here is cool"

"I feel so honoured" the boy snorted and glanced around the room contemplatively.

"He's here to visit a relative my Ma knows really, she got me to bring him to school for the day so the adults could get on with crap" Puck huffed now with an eye roll.

"Yeah they don't want me to know what they're doing 'cause last time I found out I wrote to my friends back home and told them everything. You make a mistake one little time and suddenly no one trusts you" Harry grimaced.

"Well he's cool so he's gonna just sit here and wait glee out with me ok" Puck stated calmly ignoring Rachel's sputtering, his expression making it plain he didn't care if there were any objections.

"I won't interrupt honest, I'll be so quiet you'll forget I'm here" Harry added brightly popping in his ear buds and flopping into a seat, feet up on another and head lolling back into a relaxed pose of mock slumber.

"Are we sure he's not related to Puck?" Mercedes snorted

"I resent that, I am way cooler" Puck grumbled plucking aimlessly on a guitar.


	8. Mirror mirror

"Uh who is that?" Puck stopped and pointed at the two boys sat on the sofa in his sitting room.

"These are your cousins Noah" his mother smiled politely at the two boys and handed out lemonade and cookies like they were five or something.

"What? Cousins?" he demanded staring at the two eerily identical boys in disbelief.

Twin heads cocked to the side, two arms reached out took a glass and raised it to lips, a pair of smiles and 'thank you' in unison.

Puck felt a shiver race down his spine. Then two pairs of bright greenish blue eyes blinked at him and double heads nodded up once then down once.

"I'm Harry"

"I'm Henry"

They did someone out of sync for the first time as they took turns to speak and Puck inched for the door.

"Nice to meet you" he offered aware of his mother's stern gaze.

"Hudson I'm staying with you tonight!" Puck shouted as he barged into the choir room for a pre-school meeting.

Finn blinked and then nodded slowly while Kurt snorted and shared an amused look with Blaine.

"Why exactly are you staying at my house? Cause mom will want to know" Finn had the intelligence to mutter.

"Because there is a pair of weirdo's on my sofa at home that creep me the shit out" Puck grunted falling into his seat with a huff.

"That's not very nice"

"No not nice at all"

"And here we brought you breakfast"

"Since you ran out so fast"

The twins appeared in the choir room doorway and Puck gave out a very unmanly shriek and fell off his chair.

"How did you find me?" he gasped clutching at his heart wide eyed.

"We followed you" they responded in stereo, identical raven heads cocking slightly as they smiled the same half crooked smile.

"Did you want the wrap?" the one on the left asked holding out a foil wrapped package emitting the tempting sausage aroma.

"Or not?" the one on the right added going to take the package from his mirror image.

"Henry will eat it if you say no" Lefty offered moving his hand away from his twins grasping hands.

"You keep it" Puck muttered watching them warily.

Everyone else in the room was also staring at them like they were some sort of science exhibit or rare and exotic animals previously unknown to earth.

"Who are you?" Rachel broke the stale mate as Lefty handed the wrap to his twin and shrugged in a what can you do sort of way as he tore into it with his teeth.

"I'm Harry!" lefty waved with a bright smile.

Righty muffled something around his food and Harry rolled his eyes.

"He says hi" he offered mildly "I'm Henry nice to meet you"

"But who are you" Rachel demanded stressing it carefully.

"We're Puck's cousins" harry offered as his brother was now wolfing down a packet of crisps and slurping a coffee.

"Oh...that's...well hello" Rachel offered blinking at Puck confusedly.

"Don't look at me I woke up and they were on my couch!" he defended himself warily eyeing the twins like they may spontaneously explode.

"Does our twin speak scare you Noah?" Harry asked kindly taking a step away from his brother and smiling kindly at him.

"No!"

"Ok then" he stepped back close to his twin with a pleased smile.

"Because we only do it with people who understand, when we're comfortable. Otherwise people stop seeing us as individuals with completely separate personalities and see us as one person which is really annoying" he blurted hands flying everywhere as he rambled nervously.

Henry finally stopped eating and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Harry is the chatter box, I'm the bottomless pit of teenage appetite" he offered brightly "Those are the foibles people use to tell us apart" he grinned brightly and then took off the identical blue jumper he'd been wearing to reveal a black obscure band shirt.

Harry sighed and removed his jumper to reveal a casual grey button up shirt and waistcoat.

"Completely separate personalities, we just do that to fuck with people" Henry offered innocently as with a casual rumple of his hair and a seemingly innocuous movement of his waist to reveal a double studded belt he became a bad boy contestant and his brother a smartly causal almost dork.

"Whoa! You were fucking with my mind!" Puck accused pointing a finger at them

"Yes, we do that" they said in unison with eerie smiles.

"That's just bloody creepy as hell stop it" Puck complained with a slight smirk of appreciation.

"It stopped them splitting us up in Foster care, they thought we were too reliant on each other to cope being split" Henry grinned impishly bounding over to a seat pulling his brother with him.

"It also helped that the double speak and the creepy smiles scared most single kid foster parents away." Harry added somewhat slyly.

"Nope that was you rocking back and forth muttering about blood and got to try, got to finish the job, and must keep it alive" his brother snorted.

"Pfft, what about the time you put your paint covered hands on the walls and screamed 'paper is for sissies bitches!'"

"No no no you can't say that was for them, I was annoyed at the matron for taking away our scrap books" Henry denied.

"Ok then, you two are weird, but I can handle this version of sibling relations" puck interrupted with a snort.

"Ok Noah!" they chirped and then harry bit his lip.

"Sorry, that one was an accident I swear" he offered sheepishly.

"We do actually do that on accident or without meaning to sometimes, its how we learnt it was our greatest weapon" Henry added with a devilish smile.

"Well as long as you don't go all creeper on me again I can deal" Puck grunted.

"Ok we'll do our best" they chimed and then everyone burst out laughing as they spun on each other and yelled in stereo.

"Stop doing that, no you stop it! I'm not doing it on purpose!"

"Dudes!" Puck cried waving his arms around in the air.

"Sorry" they both grinned sheepishly and then stuck their tongues out at each other to a chorus of laughter.

**AN: yeah don't even ask...I have no idea where this came from** :D


	9. Hallways

"Welcome to McKinley loser!"

Kurt and Mercedes turned in sync to see the corn syrup fly through the air and splash into a boy's face. He blinked twice, spat a mouthful out and then commented idly.

"I don't really like that flavour"

Azimio and his goons laughed and sneered and failed to see the fist flying for his face. Fist met jaw with a solid smack and Azimio was on the floor groaning in pain.

"My Godfather paid a whole lot of money to teach me self defence" the boy commented brightly wiping his small silver framed glasses clean on a clear part of his shirt.

"You'll regret that loser" one of Azimio's thugs snarled lunging forwards threateningly.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you" a large red head appeared out of nowhere towering over the both of them one hand placed solidly in support of the raven haired new kid.

"Why not?"

"Because Harry here is trained in karate, Judo and hand to hand combat. He's a pretty scary guy mate" the red head smiled politely and pulled his dripping friend to the side.

"Now I'm going to get him cleaned up before he gets really pissed off and we have to scrape you lot off the walls ok?" he offered cheerfully and pushed the rather tiny looking boy off down the hall.

"That was weird" Mercedes muttered.

"Don't let him here you calling him weird" a soft dreamy voice made them both jump.

"What?" Kurt squeaked before coughing and trying not to sound so shocked.

"Harry" she smiled dazedly in their general direction "He hates being called weird, strange, abnormal or anything like that, takes offense and gets very moody" she smiled at them long tendrils of pale blonde hair falling into her pale face.

"We wouldn't call him weird" Kurt offered unnerved slightly by her whimsical vague smile and staring.

"Ok then, see you in class" she beamed and skipped down the hallway hair fanning out behind her in silvery ripples.

"I feel like I just stepped into the twilight zone" Kurt whispered as the buzzer went.

Mercedes shook her head and grinned holding out her arm in offer.

"Come on white boy we have French"


	10. Sebastian

Harry slipped into the auditorium just as the open notes of the first song began and he grinned.

Watching Sebastian sing and bop around to 'Stand' was entertaining and relieving. He'd been so worried about his little cousin when he'd heard about the whole suicide trouble going on to one of his school peers. It brought up a lot of long thought buried issues Harry never wanted to bring up again. Seeing Sebastian looking relatively well and happy made a little knot in his stomach release and he slipped into a seat and nodded along to the beat.

Harry mused that Sebastian hadn't changed a lot since he'd last seen him a few months ago getting on a plane to try and change his life. Being Draco Malfoy's relative had always made him slightly smarmy and pompous, something the cousins hated to admit they had in common sharing a common ancestor was apparently painful enough. But there he was looking slim and tall, pale and lanky...really give him blonde hair and a thousand dollar outfit and Sebastian would be making Draco and all those dead Black's proud.

Not that Draco accepted the Smythe's in any way as part of his Black family. Narcissa did not appreciate Harry reminding her she had a nephew living in America thanks to her poor handling of a post War situation. But Harry had taken on these long lost Black relations happily as one minimal link to his ramshackle family.

By the time the competition was over and Sebastian's group had come in second Harry was ready to fetch his adopted cousin and interrogate him. He pounced as soon as Sebastian walked from the auditorium doors.

"Sebastian my darling!" he yelled loudly thickening his accent purposefully so he sounded like the snooty Black's worst idea of a cockney geezer.

"Oh Gods no what are you doing here?" Sebastian moaned turning around at the door to some sort of communal shared changing room where all the other singers were now congregating to show off their trophies and mingle.

"Nice, I come aaaaaaaaaaaall this way to see you and that's the sort of welcome I get?" he asked brightly bouncing forwards and clasping his hands behind his back with a coy smile.

"Really what sort of greeting did you expect?" Sebastian half smirked in such a good imitation of Draco's signature sneer Harry blinked.

"Something more along the lines of this" he beamed and then jumped forwards and leapt into Sebastian's arms.

"Oh my Gawd it's so great to see you! I can't believe your here!" he screamed right into his ear.

Sebastian snorted and dropped him back to the floor and pasted on a very fake excited look.

"Oh my Gawd Harry look at you here in America! What the hell are you doing in AMERICA!" he squealed grasping his hands and bouncing like an excited five year old.

Harry rolled his eyes and they both grinned at each other for a moment.

"Seriously though, what are you doing here? Did mom call because she's overreacting" Sebastian asked lowly checking the now empty hallway. Everyone in the mock changing room was still too caught up talking about the competition and comparing trophies to notice them out there.

"Yes your mum called me, of course she called me. We're all worried about you Sebs, I mean it was bad enough to start with but this whole Kassywhatsit guy doing that to himself, yeah we're worried"

"His name was David Harry, and he survived and a lot of people here know him so try not to go blabbing all over about that eh?"

"Pssht why would I do that? I came here to make sure you weren't on the verge of a mental breakdown"

"I'm fine"

"You know maybe Drake is right, you do sound more like your related to me when you say that"

"I'm being serious"

"Uh huh see that's why Drake is so sure you're not legitimately his cousin, Siriusly" Harry smirked

"Ok be ser- you know what no, not going there. I'm fine, stop worrying about me and go home...or like to your hotel or something"

"Are you really ok Seb, because I worry and you know I may joke but I did fly like thousands of miles to check on you"

"Thank you for caring really, it's great to see you but yes. I'm fine. I'm not about to break down sobbing about the memory of my boyfriend slitting his wrists in a fit of depression. I'm not about to go jump off the nearest roof because a kid I met decided that killing himself was a better way of coping with homophobia and dealing with it ok. I'm a lot stronger than you guys give me credit for. Please don't worry about me; you've got enough to worry about without this"

"I love you Seb, you're my family, so if you do have a problem I want to hear about it ok?"

"You'll be the first to know, no matter how far away you are" He grinned holding out his hand for their special shake, learnt in those dark days of War when nobody knew who was who for sure.

"See you later then, I'll be over for tea, you're mum practically savaged me when she realised I has real British tea" Harry laughed pulling Sebastian in for a hug.

"Oh Tea!" he grinned squeezing him slightly before releasing.

"You bet it kiddo" Harry laughed backing up and winking.

"See you tonight then"

"See ya, good show by the way"

"Thanks for coming to watch"

"You kidding it was great, and how could I be here and not?"

"You're definitely one of a kind Harry Potter" Sebastian laughed softly watching him back slightly up the hallway in a protracted goodbye.

"I'm please you see my awesomeness and finally acknowledge it" Harry teased and with one last mock salute disappeared around the corner his laughter floating back to Sebastian who snorted and shook his head.

He turned to go back into the room to be met by two pairs of understanding and slightly more friendly eyes. Kurt and Blaine nodded once to him before turning back to celebrating with their team mates and Sebastian knew they may have just gotten the insight into his life that helped them both forgive him for being such an ass lately.

He honestly hadn't meant to come across so strongly arrogant and rude. But he had the rapier wit and arrogance of his Pureblood ancestors and sometimes it just blurted out without him being able to help it. Especially when he was nervous or felt threatened. At first it had been fun to banter with Kurt and rile him up, but then as it had he'd been told with Draco and Harry back in their school days, it had steamrolled and gotten far off track until neither side knew how to back out gracefully and everyone just ended up being horrid to each other as a matter of form, trying to one up the other. Too bust scoring points and planning the next victory to see how out of control it was getting. Granted his plots tended to get a little OTT, and most of the interactions had been his fault, but really it had been so easy to get caught up in such a childish rivalry after fleeing from all that stress in Britain. It was refreshing and he'd liked the simplicity and ease of it all.

He truly regretted hurting Blaine, for getting so out of hand he'd do something that bad, although perhaps that could be counted as a prank gone wrong, he hadn't actually wanted to do damage with the slushy.

Now he had to take this chance and make a place for himself here in Ohio and America. He had to use this sort of truce and understanding to make friends and settle down.

So he grinned at Blaine and nodded companionably to them both before joining the rest of the Warblers in the group commiserating over their loss and bonding over losing once more to the New Directions.


	11. Hurricane Harry

HURRICANE HARRY HAS ARRIVED

Blaine was just finishing his song to Kurt when an embarrassed cough came from the door over the ending notes.

"I feel incredibly awkward and like I just walked in on something?" a very strong English accent snorted.

Blaine blinked and then coughed feeling the flush rise up his neck.

"H-Harry what are you doing here?" he half squeaked.

"See I knew you were snoring into your cornflakes this morning!" he snorted waggling a finger. "But I swear we had a whole twenty minute discussion on how you can't get away with it anymore, you really do have to Meet The Parents, or they may actually track you down and pounce all on their own, and that would be aaaaawkward" he grimaced and then beamed jiggling his car keys.

"Uh who the hell are you?" a tall pale boy asked eyes narrowed as he stood and glowered between him and Blaine.

"I'm Harry"

"Oh Kurt! I uhm...Harry this is K-Kurt...he's my...uh" Blaine mumbled looking halfway terrified and mortified.

"Oooh! Is this Ickle Blainer's Lover! See Cooper told me you had one, but I didn't believe him, cause let's face it that guy tells more lies than he does anything else and really. Well like no offense of anything Blaine-Boo but you're not exactly the most outgoing guy around"

He was off chattering in his strongly accented voice gesturing wildly with his hands as he eyed Kurt up and down.

"Y-You knew I was g-Gay?" Blaine blinked owlishly shoulders relaxing slightly.

"Blaine honey...you have three drawers full of bow ties and suspenders. Sweetie you're gayer than a pink flamingo" Harry grinned

"Oh...I was worried...you know because of dad and-"

"Pfft you're father needs a smack about the head with a rusty poker, ooh I've been spending too much time around drunk people again, these weird turns of phrases honestly" he rambled happily.

"I still have absolutely no idea who you are" Kurt blinked between them a lot calmer than he had been.

"I'm Harry! Blaine's completely fabulous, wonderfully British and eccentric cousin...though of course that's a technicality since it's my aunt's husband who's related to his father, so really we're not blood related and it would be totally ok for me to sleep with him, not incest at all, unlike that time Draco almost slept with Daphne and everyone got all crazy" he stopped abruptly with a giggle and Blaine just closed his eyes looking resigned.

"This is why they'd don't let you out without a minder" He moaned

"Blaine like seriously, I slipped three sleeping pills in your dad's coffee he was annoying me beyond tolerance. I think my minder is currently dreaming his fat little butt off" Harry waved a hand nonchalantly.

"You drugged my dad?"

"Details details, why are you so surprised, he makes me cranky and if I had to hear one more time about how he was such an awesome business man I may have resorted to much more violent means to shut him the hell up"

"I- ok my head hurts" Blaine sighed warily.

"People always say that when I'm around, it's like I secrete headache vapours or something huh?"

"Uh...ok where were you taking me again?" Blaine asked blankly grabbing his bag and jacket in a sign of surrender to the crazy in the room.

"I told you! I'm taking you to meet my parents! Well they're more like Uncle slash big brothers who decided to adopt me to stop me running amok with the family fortune before I turned eighteen. Apparently buying things because their pretty or shiny isn't a good way to manage your trust fund and i can no longer be trusted with large quantities of gold. Don't know why they think that, it was perfectly reasonable to want a shiny car, it was sooo pretty and really fast"

"You're kidnapping me to go meet Siri and Rems?" Blaine snorted with an eye roll.

"Yup! Only we couldn't tell your father that, he may have had a heart attack...on second thought lets tell him!"

"Harry"

"Ok fine spoilsport, I just like watching the different colours he turns, he's a lot better at it than uncle Vernon"

"Come on, before you mentally scar my friends" Blaine snorted hustling him towards the door.

"Did I tell you that I bought a Porsche? It's really fast! Come on you can drive us there, you'll see its so much fun"

Was the last excited exclamation they heard before Hurricane Harry blew out the door with a happy laugh trailing a bemused Blaine.

AN/ I have no idea where this came from, I was feeling a little hyper to be honest which is completely contradictory to the gruelling shift I just worked. I sat down to try and get more of my next long fic done, because if you know me you know it won't get posted until I have 20000 words so I know I can write it to the end. Otherwise you'll never see it :/ Only this came out instead...I'm feeling a little like a Hurricane myself right now, I have ants in my pants as my mother would say :D Oooh and now I'm being a chatty Cathy so I'll see yaz all laterz lol :D have fun people!


	12. Dave

Harry stared at the huge boy stood in the doorway and grunted, stuck his cigarette in his mouth and arched a brow at him imperiously.

"You're my cousin?" he grunted much like the ape Harry was mentally comparing him to.

"That is most likely" he stated careful to blow the smoke right in his face.

He twitched but didn't back off.

"Nice to see the whole family isn't insane" he offered mildly with a snort.

"Wish I could return the compliment, but...well" he nodded vaguely to where Dudley was lolling in a sun lounger.

"Well now I'm offended" he grumbled glowering slightly at Dudley.

Harry almost smirked, the fact was that Dave and Dudley were both large, blonde and blue eyed. Other than that so far Harry didn't see many similarities. While Dudley lolled about stuffing his face and bullied the local kids and disgusted every pretty girl he tried to flirt with. Dave was sporty, enjoyed a laugh, he was pretty quiet and hadn't as far as Harry could tell ever eaten more than his body weight in chocolate in one sitting.

"I have to live with it" he stated calmly stubbing the cigarette and stomping down the porch.

"Harry dear, would you mind doing me a favour?" Drave's mum called through the window stalling his escape.

"Sure" he nodded and accepted the list and cash she passed out the window.

"I just need a few things for tea honey, Dave will show you where the store is I'm sure" she smiled and shut the window in his face.

Harry arched his brow at his cousin with an amused smirk. 'Aunt' Louisa his mother was a lot like a terrible mixture of Petunia and Marge all rolled into one example of yuck.

"Pleasant lady your mother" he smirked when Dave winced slightly and shrugged a little.

"Dad loves her" he shrugged mildly looking a little embarrassed "I'm not going to be the reason my parent's divorce, I'm almost old enough to leave" he added and spun on his heel to walk down the street.

Harry blinked at that and decided to follow this mysterious relation who was so unlike the rest of his relatives it was actually startling sometimes.

They walked in companionable silence for a while, the town was rather sprawling for such a middle of nowhere crappy place. Finally they rounded a corner and a store came into sight and he huffed mildly.

"You're mother is insane! What the hell is she actually cooking with this shit?" he demanded waggling the paper under Dave's nose moodily.

"No idea" he grunted grabbing a cart and lumbering inside.

"Fine ignore me, see if buy this crazy ass shit, you'll see I'm not buying that, or that, what the hell is a freaking kumquat?" he demand loudly just to get a reaction.

"You can go fetch the milk and eggs, I'll do fruit and veg" Dave rolled his eyes "I need a few extras for my shakes anyway" he explained when Harry gave him a dubious frown.

"Fine, but seriously I am not eating whatever concoction the crazy lady thinks she's making" he muttered rebelliously stomping his thick soled combat boots.

"Feed it to the dog under the table, she never notices" Dave's lips actually twitched and Harry felt a little niggle of accomplishment at getting the subdued boy to react finally.

"Ok!" he chirped as brightly as possible and skipped off swinging his arms.

He peeked over his shoulder to see the boy rubbing his mouth to hide a smile. Mission accomplished he sniggered and bounced right off someone as he rounded a corner.

"Eck!" he yelped and fell back on his butt.

"Harry!" Dave came jogging over "You alright down there?" he asked sarcastically when harry sat there grumbling and rubbing his back.

"I'm just spiffing old chap, wouldn't do a guy a favour and hoist me up eh?" he snorted giving his best puppy pout through his fringe.

"That work where you're from?" Dave asked dryly offering a huge hand down with an eye roll.

"Nope, but I've heard over here my accent is like so totally dreamy!" he mocked in his best high pitched giggle.

Dave actually laughed this time as he pulled his to his feet and a cough to their left made them both turn in surprise.

"Hi Dave, nice to see you" the tallest boy offered with a little wave.

"Yeah, good to see you're doing better" the shorter one added looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Kurt, Blaine" Dave nodded gruffly moving from foot to foot agitatedly.

"Hi I'm Harry!" Harry butted in when they all stared at each other awkwardly.

He offered his hand vaguely in between them and then jiggled it up and down when they looked surprised.

"I don't bite...much" he grinned

"Hello Harry" the shorter one laughed "I'm Blaine" he took his hand firmly.

"Yeah this is my cousin from London" Dave offered quietly.

"We've come and taken over his house for a few weeks, it was like an invasion, his face was priceless when he opened the door to our luggage" Harry offered conspiratorially.

"Actually I took one look at Dudley and wanted to slam the door in your face" Dave grunted sourly.

"He's our other cousin, he looks a lot like Dave...only fatter, meaner and brainless" Harry grinned wickedly.

"Uh...right" both boys looked slightly unsure how to take this and Dave grinned slightly.

"Ignore him, he's a little crazy, apparently it runs in the family over there" He offered casually slinging an arm around Harry's shoulder.

"I'll have you know I am of perfectly sound mind, I have a certificate and everything" Harry chirped with a manic smile.

"Dude, like don't say things like that in public" Dave snorted shoving him lightly.

"Why not it's true, they tried to lock me up for 'manic depression and possible traumatic psychosis' only I'm as sane as anyone else, I just happen to be a little moody and rebellious. Who knew wearing black and smoking made you crazy?" he shrugged casually

"Yeah...because your brand of moody includes threatening to castrate Dudley with a rusty spoon if he touches your jacket" Dave snorted.

"Pfft, like I told you, I have to live with that knuckle brained moron, you try growing up in Dursleyville, it's horrible, you'd be a little defensive about your shit too" Harry harrumphed and grabbed a can of coke from the closet shelf to inspect it.

"I don't suppose your charming mother put this on her weird list?" he asked idly.

"Uh...no, but throw it in anyway" he sighed

"Thank you Davy!" Harry chirped throwing in four and then turning to the two silently watching boys.

"Nice to meet you and all but we gots shit to buy. See ya around" and he stomped off up the aisle muttering to himself.

"He's uh..interesting?" Kurt offered weakly

"He's actually a lot better than the rest of the family" Dave offered feeling slightly nervous and awkward now his readymade barrier between them and him was gone.

He hadn't really spoken to them since they agreed to be friends while he was in hospital. The day after he got released the Dursley's had shown up and he'd had to stand guard over his game stations and shoo Dudley from the sofa a few times and try to entertain the lazy sloth so his dad could get some peace.

"It really is great to see you doing better though Dave, really" Kurt offered quietly with a smile.

"Thanks, Harry and them don't know about it, dad didn't want that adding to the stress. The rest of them...they're not very accepting or pleasant as Harry seems." He shrugged and searched the store for Harry to make sure he couldn't hear.

"Well then he's right you don't need them judging you right now" Kurt nodded supportively.

"I'm doing better and I might be going back to school soon" he offered mildly.

"That's great! Well we've got to go too, so see you around ok Dave. Feel better" Kurt grinned stepping forward and pausing for a moment, before reaching up and hugging him quickly.

"See you around" he agreed and watched them go.

AN: for the reviewer who asked for more Sebastian...I'm working on it, but this popped up instead...weird I know but I wrote half of one that may work...maybe so hopefully you'll get your wish soon :D


	13. family pressure

"Oh my God! Look over there!" Kurt hissed grabbing Blaine's arm as soon as they walked into the Lima Bean.

"Where?" Rachel demanded

"Over there" he whispered urgently chivvying them all towards the counter so they wouldn't cause a blockade at the door and draw attention.

"Is that...Sebastian?" Mercedes asked slowly head cocking slowly to one side.

"Never seen him look so happy" Kurt mumbled.

"Good for him" Blaine smiled slightly linking their fingers and squeezing.

Once they all bought their coffees they settled on a table together and Kurt peered back across the room.

Sebastian was sitting almost curled up against another boy, they were sharing one coffee and giggling together over some sort of book on the table.

"Who knew he could actually share" Mercedes giggled into his ear almost startling him.

"I wonder who that guy is, he's not from Dalton" Blaine added in a murmur over the rim of his cup.

"They look cosy enough, you think he's finally moved on and gotten himself a man?" Rachel grinned

"Well that would be a relief" Kurt huffed.

They watched the two boys giggle and nudge each other, often sharing long looks almost nose to nose as they were sat so close together.

"I feel like a voyeur" Blaine mumbled shifting slightly uncomfortable.

"Psht he tried to break us up, he butted in on practically every visit we had here for months, he deserves a little payback in kind" Kurt snorted.

"That guy is kind of hot" Mercedes inserted

"You think so?" Kurt asked head leaning each way as he peered at him with a squint.

"I reserve judgement" he decided finally.

"Well don't look now but they've spotted us and are coming this way" Mercedes whispered frantically searching the surroundings for a topic of discussion.

"Well anyway I think the song was a little too sad for a competition, I mean I can pull it off, I am talented enough, but do we really want to make the judges cry?" Rachel started to babble enthusiastically.

"That was a freakishly good change" Blaine murmured brows raised in surprise.

Kurt snorted and almost jumped when Sebastian commented over his shoulder.

"Personally I believe the aim in any competition is to affect the judges with your performance, if you think you've got what it takes to truly emote that well then go for it" he drawled.

A husky laugh and a strongly British accent added.

"He's only saying that because he once made every single judge cry when he degraded their outfits, their make-up and their personalities after they tried to tell him he was pitchy"

"Harry don't give away my secrets" Sebastian chided calmly linking their fingers together and grinning impishly.

Kurt was actually shocked to see a friendly teasing Sebastian as opposed to a cruel sarcastic one.

"This is Harry Black by the way" he added when Rachel and Mercedes just ogled the actually very attractive boy who was now close enough to show off captivating feline like emerald eyes and a fey sort of face that made him beautiful rather than handsome.

"Nice to meet you all, Sebs told be about you all, and he has a picture of you all on his dart board" he grinned with a little finger waggling wave.

Sebastian snorted and elbowed him in the side.

"Ok so it's not actually on his dartboard" Harry grinned brightly moving a seat to join them with a nod from Blaine when he gestured questioningly at their rough circle.

"It's actually of us all on the stage at Sectionals with our trophies" Sebastian explained with an easy smile.

"Nice to meet you then Harry" Kurt murmured behind his coffee.

"You too?" he nodded head tilted in question

"Kurt" he grinned slightly offering his hand.

"Kurt" Harry nodded

Once introductions were done Sebastian eyed Harry speculatively

"Why are you being so charming? You only act like this when you want something" he challenged abruptly.

"You mean like you did?" Kurt snorted before he could stop himself.

"Exactly I learned all I know from the Blacks" Sebastian replied without batting a lash.

"Come now Sebs, you were already half way there without our help" Harry chided a smile that just oozed charm and seduction aimed his way as he slid his chair closer to him.

"I don't fall for that game anymore sweetheart" Sebastian chided easily ignoring the smouldering gaze.

"You used to" Harry purred and Sebastian actually laughed.

"That was before I got to know you" he grinned tapping him on the nose.

"General warning, this guy is the biggest flirt on the planet, he will seduce you into embarrassing yourself and then leave you in a puddle of your own drool just for his own entertainment" Sebastian warned waggling a finger at them playfully.

"Oh please, I don't do jailbait" Harry huffed leaning back in his chair, face sliding back into a warm friendly smile, you'd never have believed he could look anything but sweet and innocent.

"Jailbait?" Mercedes arched a brow looking offended.

"I'm eighteen love" he grinned crossing his lean legs giving a good view of his designer shoes smirking when he caught Kurt giving him a measured look over.

"I thought you and Sebastian..." Blaine trailed off flushing slightly guiltily.

Sebastian choked on his coffee and Harry actually knocked his off the arm of his seat.

"Eh?" he spluttered.

"Oh...uh sorry?" Blaine mumbled flush spreading across his nose.

"We're cousins" Harry explained with a smile twitching on his lips.

"The Black's are a very old family with a whole bunch of off shoot branches. Harry is actually a little bit of a tangle on the line" Sebastian grinned looking like he was seconds away from guffawing.

"Yes, my grandmother was a Black but she married my grandfather and I would have no longer been considered much of a Black, but then my Godfather was the last heir of the main house and adopted me back in. Sebastian is actually from the French line of the family on my great uncle's side of the family and we are only tenuously related, if it wasn't for the meticulous family tree keeping then we wouldn't even know we were even remotely related" Harry explained kindly while Sebastian contained his mirth into almost silent snorting.

"Oh.." Blaine mumbled not meeting their eyes.

"It was basically all of us thinking that, don't be so embarrassed Blaine" Rachel laughed giving Harry a speculative look.

"Well it does happen alarmingly often actually, people keep mistaking me for a girl" Harry mused thoughtfully.

"That happened mostly when your hair was down to your butt" Sebastian snorted.

"Eh, yeah" Harry agreed pulling on his lobe length rumpled curls.

They all fell into a comfortable silence drinking their coffees until a chirping came from Harry's vicinity.

"Hello Black Corps, Harry speaking how may I direct your call?" he answered his phone with a fake chirpiness.

Sebastian coughed and stuffed a hand over his mouth to stop his giggling.

"I'm afraid the Director is in a meeting right now, I can pass along a message and get him to call you back...right yes uh huh, of course buh-bye now!" he hung up with a smug smile and Sebastian bent double laughing madly.

"Did you just prank your manager?" he demanded through giggles.

"Nope, that stopped working on Draco after the third time I put him on hold for over an hour" Harry sighed regretfully

"So who was it?" Sebastian grinned shaking his head.

"The secretary for the rivals who are trying to buy the same company as me in France actually. She's surprisingly dim, I actually sold her stock in my company last time she was on the phone" he grinned smugly.

"Evil! See this is what no one else ever sees! You're actually evil and no one knows it" Sebastian crowed.

"Correction, I am an evil genius, I certainly did not become the youngest CEO and Managing Director of the largest European techno company by being sweet and pretty" he smirked.

Sebastian rolled his eyes and grinned a little.

"Face it Harry, no matter what label you put on it, our family is raised to be obnoxiously rude, and pretentious. None of us have escaped that little habit, even those married into other families are stuck up twits" He snorted.

"It's all in the breeding my dear, even Dromeda can't resist being a proper lady after all these years. You have got to see the stuff she's trying to teach Teddy! What four year old do you know who can use a silver service at high tea?" Harry laughed with an affectionate eye roll.

"My mother had me learning the titles and ranking of every other Noble in the social circle so I'd not offend or give precedence to the wrong sort by the time I was five" Sebastian sighed wistfully.

"I ran away laughing the whole way when she tried to give me deportment lessons, apparently one shouldn't cuss at the Head of the Malfoy Line, it's deplorable behaviour for one in your station" Harry recalled doing a pretty eerie impression of a fussy old Lady's voice.

"Hmm I should visit soon, see if I can't offend someone by being gay again, that was hilarious" Sebastian's smile dropped slightly in remembrance and Harry smiled a little sadly.

"Don't worry about it Sebs, they're old and set in their ways, no one cares what they think" he assured

"Not for you perhaps, but you've got the power and the money to pass anything off. I shamed the family honour, mother was furious" he scowled knocking back some coffee like he was wishing it was something stronger.

"Ok subject change! How did we get onto this horrible topic anyway?" harry chirped looking uneasy.

"Yeah sorry, being a prat really, just you're the only one I can whine to about this" Sebastian resurfaced from his scowling contemplation with a clearly faked smile.

The awkward moment was broken by Harry's phone ringing yet again. He checked the screen and sighed.

"I really have to take this one sorry, looks like she put her Boss onto getting me to play ball, the tricky little bugger" he muttered glaring at his phone

With a huff he got up and strolled away chirping into the phone as the door closed behind him.

"Good morning Theodore! What a pleasant surprise, I didn't know you ever demeaned to call people yourself, if I'd known that I would have been a lot ruder to your floozy"

Sebastian watched him go with an eye roll.

"It's a wonder anyone will do business with him anymore I swear" he scoffed.

"He seems...nice?" Kurt offered uncertainly.

"He's great, one of the only family members I have that's stuck by me no matter what" Sebastian grimaced slightly as though he hadn't meant to say it.

"Oh that's, that's great" Blaine offered weakly.

Sebastian smirked and nodded eyes focusing on the pacing man outside the window.

"Harry is a special guy, he pretty much smacked anyone who would spread prejudice or bigotry, threatened them with being cut off from the family and everything. You wouldn't think it seeing him like this, but he's a really powerful guy and people respect him for his integrity and his passion for what is right" Sebastian murmured with a faint smile.

"You stupid asshole!"

They all jumped and turned to see Harry pulling at his hair and yelling into the phone. The girl who had been entering the shop startled and looked over her shoulder too as she let the door close behind her.

"Uh oh" Sebastian grimaced

"That doesn't sound good" Kurt snorted.

"That sounds like Harry is about to open a can of whoop ass on someone" Sebastian laughed.

Sure enough they could see him marching in rapid lines up and down, tugging on an errant curl and almost snarling into his phone. Then he jabbed at a button jammed the phone into his pocket and pressed his hands against his face.

"I better go" Sebastian murmured grabbing his coffee and sweeping away.

They watched with a little surprise as he walked outside touched Harry's shoulder and smiled a little. The two murmured back and forth for a moment and then seemed to come to a decision because they linked arms and walked away, Harry looking a lot more cheerful and relaxed.

"Wow, who knew" Mercedes whispered

"I guess you never can tell right?" Blaine mumbled fiddling with his coffee.

"Don't you go feeling badly, we had no reason to suspect anything other than snark and evil plotting from him" Kurt warned sternly.

"I know, but...well I can see where he was coming from a little better now. I could have turned out like that you know, if my mother hadn't supported me as much as she did, yeah sure my dad is a jerk about it, but I still have a few people in my corner. Maybe he was just scared and nervous, some people come off badly under those sort of circumstances" Blaine shrugged and then all fell into a contemplative silence.

"Well whatever the reason, we've already called a truce and accepted to be polite to each other. If this is the real Sebastian we're seeing then maybe he'll become a better friend in time" Kurt offered linking their fingers and smiling reassuringly.

AN: Just for the reviewer who asked for another Sebastian ficlet :D I wanted to give him reasons for being the way he is. I think he's a bit like Santana comes off a little bitchy and what not but he has reasons he's not a complete git and we need to see a bit more of him to see it just like with her :D


	14. Will

Will sighed a little as he spotted his glee club students all huddled together around a picnic bench outside the school. No matter how oblivious he may appear, he did know they half dreaded stepping foot inside the school and put it off as long as possible every morning. The car engine rumbled and smoothly pulled up alongside the steps heading to the main entrance.

"Have a good day Will" His chauffer for the day muttered giving the school a dubious look over.

Will tried not to roll his eyes and grinned a little at the stares the fancy sports car was getting by the students as it idled there in their school lot.

"Have a good day making people cry and making enough money to run a third world country Harry" he sighed pushing open the door.

"I always do" Harry quipped with a laugh.

"Is Mr Schue having another mid life crisis?" Mercedes asked in a low tone as their Glee teacher hopped out of the low slung sleek and shiny car.

"I don't think he bought that...I don't think even my whole Dalton tuition would pay for that" Blaine muttered dubiously.

"Uh huh, that car costs more than my entire collection of designer clothes for my entire life would" Kurt snorted "dad hates the people who owns cars like that, they buy a car that costs more than their house, then they don't know how to maintain it and complain when it costs a lot of money to replace all the stupidly expensive parts they manage to break" he added with an eye roll.

"Will! Your briefcase mate!" a tall rather attractive man had hopped out of the driver's side and tossed Mr Schue's ratty looking briefcase across the roof of the car with a laugh.

"Thanks" Mr Schue laughed catching it awkwardly.

"Give me a ring when you get off, I'll come pick you up yeah?"

"Oh you don't have to do-"

"Mate I'll be spending my day twiddling my thumbs and if I feel like it perhaps signing a few forms, I'll come pick you up when you're ready" the man cut him off with an easy smile.

"Thanks Harry, my car might be fixed by lunch though, the mechanic said he'd call" Mr Schue sighed.

"Dude, if that guy manages to get your car going by lunch then I'll buy him a garage to work miracles with" he laughed in disbelief.

"It's only the muffler!"

A raised brow was his only response to that and Will conceded defeat.

"Yes ok I should probably get a new car" he huffed "But! I like my car, it gets the job done, I don't need to spend my entire yearly salary on one to feel good about myself" he added with a snort.

"Excuse me are you disparaging Bettie?" he demanded stroking the hood of his car with a playful scowl.

"Uh...Bettie?"

"Yes, this is Bettie, my gorgeous little girl, she's absolutely amazing" he cooed stroking the car like it was a cat.

"Uhm...right...so I'll call you if my car isn't fixed?" Will asked uncertainly.

"Yes! I'll take us out for dinner then, I found this amazing Italian in Columbus I'm dying to try" Harry enthused brightly.

"Oh well I don't know about that, I have marking and-"

"Oh please Will, I speak better Spanish than you, we'll mark them together over pasta while you tell me more about this little singing club of yours" he chided waggling a finger.

"Ok then...sure it's a deal, you bribed me with pasta and assistant duties, let it go on record, no wiggling out of either" Will grinned a little hoisting his briefcase up and nodding in farewell.

Harry grinned and with a wink he slid back into his car and slid smoothly out of the school lot.

"Who was that hot guy this morning Mr Schue?" Santana demanded as soon as they got to glee after school.

"That was Harry" Mr Schue sighed, not even protesting the inappropriateness of the question, he was rather used to Santana now.

"Yeah but who is he? How do you know him?" Puck grunted "he must be like loaded or something"

"Harry is my neighbour, he moved in a while ago. Despite the impression his car may give, he's a rather peaceful and quiet man" he explained wearily as everyone shared shocked looks.

"So he drives a car like that and lives here?" Quinn asked nose wrinkled.

"Yes Quinn, he has a Godson to raise and he wanted a quite place to settle down. Not that it's any of concern" he aimed at the entire group.

"Huh, he picked Lima?" Puck snorted.

"Yes he did, now if your done can we get back to song choices please?"

"Yeah but you're friends with him right? He's bringing you to work and taking you out for dinner?" Santana waggled her brows suggestively at this and Will rolled his eyes.

"Yes Santana we are friends, we live right next door to each other, we're friendly and we often talk. When he found out my car was in the garage he offered me a ride. Now can we concentrate please?"

"How old is he anyway? He looks pretty young" Santana continued on blithely ignoring him.

"He's my age Santana, old enough to be your father" Will sighed tiredly "Song choices anyone?" he asked plaintively.

"Well I wouldn't say I was old enough to be her father per se...not unless I started pretty young" calm voice chuckled.

They all stared at the object of their conversation was leaning casually in the doorway.

"Harry? What are you doing here?" Will asked as calmly as possible.

"Came to pick you up, I checked the school times and thought you might decide to catch a bus or something so beat you to it" he grinned lazily and wandered into the room.

A tall tanned teenager followed behind him grumpily, ear bud firmly in his ears and floppy hair streaked a noxious shade of blue and green.

"Teddy too?" Will asked with a blink.

"He's on punishment for 'borrowing' the school swimming pool for an extra-curricular sort of occasion" Harry smirked with an eye roll.

"Er?" Will shot Teddy an uncertain glance and then to the avid glee clubbers too.

"He broke into the school swimming pool to have sex with his girlfriend," Harry offered blandly "they thought it best he stay home for a few weeks" he added with twitching lips.

"Dude! Awesome" Puck laughed.

"Not awesome when you go to a very expensive Ivy league school that has state of the art equipment for you to damage" Harry snorted smacking his Godson on the shoulder to stop him being rude and ignoring them all.

"I'm hungry I thought we were going to eat?" he grunted removing one bud with a sigh.

"When I picked up Will we are yes"

"Good" he grunted and stuck the bud back in.

"He's at the age when he thinks it's cool to be an absolute brat" Harry shrugged carelessly.

"Well I have to finish up Glee club before I'm free so if you need to leave?" Will suggested.

"Nah, it's fine, he'll ignore us until we move off again now" Harry shrugged plopping himself down behind the piano and tinkling a sweet soft tune idly.

"Ok then...uh...right" Will blinked a little bewildered as both his guests seemed to have made themselves comfortable for the meanwhile.

"So...song choices?" he asked his gawping club.

He couldn't help the vague sense of amusement. It had taken him a while to get used to Harry's easy going acceptance and go with the flow routine. The weeks after they moved in he'd overheard several conversations at a rather loud volume as if they were speaking from opposite ends of the house without bothering about being overheard or privacy. Harry seemed to be the sort of parent that let Teddy run as wild and free as he liked as long as he obeyed laws, behaved politely to guests in their home and kept things neat and tidy enough to not risk dangerous biohazards. He also seemed to give him a lot of leeway when it came to curfews and other rules most kids had to obey.

He'd seen Teddy dressed in a shirt and slacks with his hair free of vibrant colours when they were visited by an elderly Lady Teddy called grandmother, he'd behaved very respectfully and more maturely than half the kids at McKinley could ever manage. So Will was certain that Teddy was a good kid, he could behave and he did mind his manners. He was even quite well behaved despite his rather free range upbringing. He didn't seem to run wild or make a mockery of his freedom. It seemed to him that Teddy respected his Godfather enough to behave without restrictions and punishments. He was also sure that if Harry chose to lay the law down Teddy would have had to do something terrible.

Other than that the two of them didn't seem to bother with social niceties, they were both friendly and assertive enough that most of the time you'd answer the door and be serving them drinks before you realised you hadn't so much as invited them inside.

He didn't mind them staying to wait out Glee club, it was one of those things that he'd gotten used to after a few weeks. Harry was a ball of energy and Teddy had his moments, but he knew they'd politely wait him out and not interrupt from then on unless spoken to. Harry had an uncanny knack of knowing when he'd overstayed his welcome and he clearly understood that he wouldn't be unwelcome in their choir room. He may have breezed in without a by your leave, but if he'd felt any tension he would have made his excuses and left as gracefully as he'd arrived. So Will allowed his presence and decided to just finish up the meeting so they could go for food.

He had the sneaking suspicion Harry knew his refrigerator was on the blink and half his food had gone off. He'd ordered take out two nights in a row and he was doubly certain that was something the man had noted and decided to resolve in his usual easy breezy way. By taking the options out of his hands and handing him the solution without even acknowledging there was a problem in the first place.

AN: For Jetsonastro who wanted a Will/Harry ficlet :D I was inspired or just in my groove so here it is on the same day!


	15. Fashion faus pas

Fashion faux pas

"I absolutely refuse to buy these!"

Kurt glanced up at the interruption to his angry birds game and arched a brow. A slim but well toned raven haired boy was gesticulating at his reflection in the mirror while two girls gathered behind him to eye him up critically.

"What do you think Kurt?" Blaine stepped out from behind another curtain taking his attention away from the topless boy in sinfully tight jeans momentarily. Blaine was dressed in a pair of well fitted red jeans and a white and black graphic tee.

"Looks fine" he smiled

"hmm" Blaine eyed his own reflection critically.

"I am not going out in public like this!" the accented voice piped up once more capturing Blaine's attention.

"I don't know why not, you look gorgeous" the brunette girl huffed.

He'd now been wrangled into a very tight black tee and it wasn't much better than the topless look for covering up what he had on offer.

"I feel like a cheap hooker" he stated flatly.

"You just hate shopping and want to make this as painful for everyone as you can" the red headed girl snorted.

"Gin love, you can see my damn nipples" he huffed

"Dude look what they made me try on" a second boy appeared dressed in a silk button down and slim fit slacks.

"You look like you're going to lunch at the Malfoy's" the raven grinned.

"urgh"

"Exactly my point" they shared a nod and disappeared into the fitting room.

"Then I can't wait to see what you picked out!" the brunette snapped stomping up to the seats Kurt was sitting on and flopping down.

"They'll probably look like they grabbed the first things off the rack and got dressed in the dark" the red head smirked eyeing Blaine a moment with a slight smile.

"That's a good look for you" she offered absently before pulling out a magazine and settling in to wait.

Two minutes later both boys re-emerged took one look at each other and hi fived. Both had gone for slightly lose fitted jeans that hugged in all the right places, button downs rolled back to the elbow and open at the collar enough to flash a teasing hint of toned chest.

"We look good" they chimed in unison turning to peer at their own butts.

"Boys" the girls muttered with affectionate eye rolls.

"That's pretty much what you came here wearing in different colours" the red head offered blithely.

"So?"

"You wanted new clothes" she stated

"These will be new" the raven nodded.

"But nobody will be able to tell cause that's what you always wear" she explained slowly.

"So...we're not getting new stuff so people will notice"

"Yeah we were just running low on jeans that didn't have holes and shirts with all the buttons" the red headed boy chimed in nodding happily.

"I can't believe I'm dating you" the brunette sighed

"It's the testosterone, it makes men stupid" the red head sighed

"I'll take your word for it" she grinned back and both girls held up nice dress suits with evil smiles.

"Since we're here you should try out some outfits for the Ball next week" the red head smirked.

Both boys shared looks of dismay and trailed back into their dressing rooms with arms full of dress wear.

"This is so much fun, they should make boyfriend torture into a national sport" the brunette giggled.

"Such a good idea" the red head agreed mildly.

"What about this?" Blaine reappeared dressed in slacks a shirt and bow tie.

"Very nice" Kurt grinned.

The shirt was just tight enough to show off his physique and the bow tie just quirky enough to make it pure Blaine.

"You look lovely, I wish our men would take a hint" the red head grinned.

"Harry my brother is awful, but my boyfriend isn't half so bad as him actually. Harry is usually the one you have to wrestle into looking after his appearance" the brunette grinned.

"That's straight men for you" Kurt offered with a matching grin.

"I can hear you!" a loud voice called and then another piped in with

"And I'd like to note that I'd wrestle too if I didn't know you'd withhold on the smexytimes"

"Ronald!"

"What?"

"Oh shut up"

"Sounds like you've got your hands full" Blaine chuckled.

"You have no idea"

Like they had some sort of secret signal both boys exited the cubicles at the same time again and turned to each other.

"We look like penguins" the raven stated grumpily pulling at his bowtie uncomfortably.

"Very classic and simple" Kurt approved of the black tuxes.

"I look like I'm going to a funeral" the red head complained.

"Wedding mate, you look like you're the groom" the raven denied fussing with his jacket now.

"Let's try the grey one next" he agreed with a huff.

"Men" both girls snorted

"They looked great" Blaine offered with a smile.

"Yes well they'll eventually bow to our wisdom but we like to let them think they're in charge until it comes down to the choice" the red head grinned impishly.

"Again we can hear you!"

"Again I don't care!"

"You're mean"

"You're being ridiculously fussy for someone who thought it was ok to turn up to a thousand dollar a plate Ball in jeans and a tee!"

"If I'm gonna pay that much just to go I should be able to wear what the hell I want!"

"Just get out here and show me!"

"Fine!"

The raven haired boy stepped out in a simple grey Armani suit with a pale blue shirt and white bow tie and slacks.

"How do ah look?" he asked huskily doing a turn with a sultry smile and hands smoothing down his sides.

"You look nice" Both girls nodded heads cocked thoughtfully.

"I was thinking black and green though, so it would match you hair and eyes, you'd look great" the red head murmured.

"Oh you mean like the ones I wore at Yule, with the silver details?"

"Nah you looked too much like Slytherin"

"Hmm...well maybe wait a sec I'm sure I saw something..." he disappeared in time for the red haired boy to step out wearing the same outfit.

"Definitely a keeper" all of them concurred.

On him it brought out the blue in his eyes and made him look slimmer and more tones down in the bulky muscle department.

"Good" he nodded looking relieved.

"Doesn't stop you from trying the others on Ronald" The girl sniped.

"Geez Hermione ok if it makes you happy" he huffed

"How do I look?" Harry snapped back his own door and slid out with an easy gliding grace.

A dark green silky shirt paired with pinstripe black trousers and waistcoat and an open collar.

"Sexy, elegant but relaxed and smooth" Both girls grinned in delight at Kurt's statement.

"Perfect!" both of them squealed.

"I thought so too" he smirked doing a small twirl and winking at Kurt and Blaine.

"Thanks for the critique" he grinned sashaying back into his cubicle with a laugh.

"You are pretty good at this, you have a good eye" both girls were now eying him up and down curiously.

"I'm Kurt, and I love fashion" he grinned

"I'm Blaine and yeah he's great with this stuff"

"Hermione"

"Ginny"

"Nice to meet you"

"You too, those two are Harry and Ron in case you didn't catch it"

"Nice to meet you!" came in stereo from the cubicles and they laughed sharing grins.

"We were going for coffee after this, I know it may seem a little odd, but would you guys like to come along?" Kurt asked head cocked thoughtfully.

"We'd love too!"

"Yes I need me some caffeine before I die" Harry was back wearing a simple hoodie and jeans combo.

"Are you not tiring on anything else?" Hermione asked

"Nah, I got what I need and I can't be bothered"

"Oh good, me either" Ron appeared dressed in the same get up, only in orange and blue rather than grey.

"You two are like fashion twins" Ginny grumbled.

"It's like they share a closet or something, if Harry wasn't so small you'd think it was true" Hermione agreed with a tut.

"Who cares?" Harry shrugged.

"Clearly not you" Ginny snorted and they picked up their purchases and left a very relieved looking assistant at the doors with all their neatly hung rejects.

This was definitely the start of a beautiful friendship.

AN/ As usual this came from nowhere and I've been super busy lately with absolutely no energy for anything but getting on with everything going on. So sorry it's been a while and I hope soon I'll get past my block and get a chaptered fic up and running for you guys :D


	16. Hermione

Hi guys! So I realised I'd been reading more than I'd been writing lately just because life has been so crazy and I keep being highly disatisfied in all the chaptered stuff I've been trying to get done. there has been much deleting of over 10,000 word fics that I couldn't get quite right. Then I thought what the hell I'll write something real quick at Insane O'clock in the morning to post now as another one shot! So enjoy! :D

Hermione smiled at the people all around her, they were a rambunctious group and it was nice to feel like she was part of something so normal again. She delighted in that feeling, Ron had laughed until he fell off the sofa when she'd explained her plans their first night in their new home. He had given up school permanently with more than a little delight and relish, going so far as to burn most of his school supplies in a childish fit and then regret it when he realised he could have sold them on.

Harry had just given her a sad sort of smile and nodded in silent agreement with her decision to try and gain a little normalcy. He was going to be an Ambassador for the British Ministry in the American Embassy so he didn't have the options she did. Being a Lord of three noble and ancient houses and an active member of the team rebuilding Britain's ties and support systems with all the countries that had been ruined by Voldemort's rampage was almost a full time occupation for now. She wished he got to come back and try being a teenager for a little longer. But it just wasn't possible if he wanted to help Britain rebuild.

She'd felt guilty for a while and almost agreed to become a spokesperson and Ambassador herself when Kingsley offered the position alongside a very attempting Apprenticeship at the Ministry. But Harry had come in his quiet way and reasoned with her to take the time she needed to recover and regroup, to not just dive in to the first interest that caught her attention. She had that luxury and he wanted her to enjoy it.

They both knew Ron was moving with Harry to America, house sharing while he worked on opening a branch of WWW for his brother. So much had happened and so much was still to be done that all of them were quickly moving on with life like the War hadn't ruined what was left of their childhood and left a lot of scars to be healed. He'd wanted that for her. A chance to just be herself and maybe make some friends in their new home. Being a teenage business woman wouldn't garner her many chances at that, and he'd admitted a little bashfully, likely being his friend and standing by him all those years hadn't done her any favours either. Of course she'd put him right on that score, her attitude and her bookish ways had scared them all off long before his reputation had. But she'd mellowed a lot since then and now he was certain she'd make friends and get the experience they'd all really missed out on concentrating so much as they had on their adventures.

So now stood there with all these people on the steps of her new school the end of her first day, having actually succeeded in making a whole lot of friends and even finding something fun and frivolous to do beside her school work she felt that Harry had once more been right and she couldn't wait to thank him for it.

"So welcome to glee club anyway! Do you have a ride home?" Mercedes asked her and Hermione smiled a little and glanced around the parking area.

"Oh yes there he is!" she beamed and pointed to the sporty looking car Harry had splurged on as a belated coming of age gift.

Harry was leaning on the bonnet casually fiddling with his phone and she almost giggled when someone let out a low whistle. She wasn't sure if it was the car or Harry that caused it.

Harry had become a very good looking man, dressed for once in tailored clothes that hugged him in all the right ways and smoothed out his toned body, his hair rumpled by the breeze and his eyes free from glasses, Hermione knew many people back in Britain would be shocked by the transformation of their somewhat adorable and meek boy saviour, into the Politician and man candy he was now.

"Harry!" she called with a wave.

He looked up and shot her a smooth smile sliding off the car with feline grace that came from all those years of duelling and fighting.

"Mione, sorry Ron couldn't make it, he's got an appointment looking at a place for his shop. I didn't think you'd mind my company though? Draco offered to come and I-"

She laughed and waved him off.

"Thank you for saving me from what would have been a very irritating and uncomfortable ride home then"

He waggled his eyebrows with a wicked crooked little grin.

"He likes you now you know?" he asked slyly.

She snorted and flipped her hair revelling in the sleek curls just a little.

"No what he likes is that I kicked his butt. What he likes is that flirting with me riles Ron up and he can't let go of that little rivalry even though he's nice to you now" she laughed

"I know" Harry smirked and checked his phone with a slight frown.

"Sorry can we go? I have a meeting, and I kind of skipped out on a video call from uh...someone" he winced a little as his phone jangled "If anyone asks I was accidentally deafened by an unexpected explosion because Drake tried to cook again" he smirked

Hermione snorted and grabbed his arm.

"At least meet my new friends first" she stated spinning them around to the eavesdropping group with a playful smile.

"Oh! Friends!" he beamed and bounced on his toes a little "See didn't I tell you without me around you'd make loads" he sighed.

"It has nothing to do with you so shut up" she huffed and he grinned a little taking in the eclectic mix of people in front of him.

"This is more than half of the Glee club I joined today"

"Glee? Like...you have a happy club?" Harry blinked and cocked his head "So like you sit around and tell jokes to make each other laugh?"

Hermione snorted and shoved his shoulder.

"No it's a choir Harry, we sing and dance"

"Oh...I didn't know you sang?...You danced really well at the ball and you taught Ron some piano but...singing? How am I still learning things about you after seven years?"

"You'll never stop learning, I'm a complex person, lots of layers-"

"Like an onion?"

Hermione smacked him up the back of the head and smiled smugly when he yelped. Half the group was snickering by now and most of them looked intrigued and a bemused.

"So guys I'd like you to meet my best friend, he's really like a little annoying brother, I'm sure you'll get used to him and Ron when you meet him" She beamed.

"You might not get used to Draco though, he's a bit of an ass and he's a stuck up ponce so he'll probably hide if you ever come over" Harry offered cheerfully.

"Yes so anyway meet the guys Harry, this is Mercedes, Kurt, Blaine, Puck, Santana, Brittany and Sam the others have already left so you'll have to meet them some other time"

"Nice to meet you all! Don't be shy about coming over ours with Mione, we're always happy to have guests. But now we really have to go. I'm sorry for being so abrupt about all this but I have an evil empire to maintain" Harry chirped and before Hermione could chide him he ushered her towards the car with many farewells from the slightly startled group.

**Hi guys!** if you read the top you don't need to read this :D So I realised I'd been reading more than I'd been writing lately just because life has been so crazy and I keep being highly disatisfied in all the chaptered stuff I've been trying to get done. there has been much deleting of over 10,000 word fics that I couldn't get quite right. Then I thought what the hell I'll write something real quick at Insane O'clock in the morning to post now as another one shot! So enjoy! :D


	17. Santana

In which Satan isn't so evil.

Santana Lopez was the last possible person you'd ever expect to see smiling softly and leading someone helpfully by the arm. But there she was opening doors and offering mild jokes quietly as she hovered around a rather short boy. The New Directions all shared a completely baffled look as she settled him into a seat with soft spoken words and a supportive hand on his frail looking shoulder.

"Santana?" Mr Schue asked cautiously.

She turned around straightened her shoulders and put on her frequently used bitch face and arched a brow.

"Yes?"

"Uh...who is this? Is he joining Glee?" Mr Schue asked a little nervously fiddling with his papers.

Everyone else watched like they were at a tennis rally curiosity peeking as they noticed a Labrador sitting patiently at the boy's side with the relatively familiar bright yellow guide dog coat and harness.

Santana sighed and turned so she faced everyone giving them all a fierce glare before relaxing slightly and gesturing to the boy who was sat comfortably at ease, seemingly blissfully unaware of what was going on around him.

"This is Harry. He's a distant relative through adoption and whatever. His Godfather was somehow related to my dad somewhere along the line. It's complicated but it makes us family" she finished with a challenging glare before smiling a little at the oblivious boy.

"Harry has minimal brain damage which has affected his sight and hearing. He's a little bit deaf and partially sighted, but he can see and hear so don't treat him like he can't" she warned with a stern glower.

"Jasper is his helping dog. Keeps him out of trouble and watches over him when he gets a little distracted or something" she added when the dog gave a soft chuff.

"So is he a student here now?"Quinn asked knowing Santana perhaps a little better than most of the others since they'd been friends since childhood.

"Not exactly, he's going to be doing a dual programme. He has a tutor and an assistant to help him adjust to his new life style and keep him up with school. But he wanted to meet some people his age, not be surrounded by adults all the time and never get the chance to have some fun. I promised him he could come here today with me and meet some 'Nice' people who wouldn't judge him" Santana's smile was a little warning and a little protective.

They all nodded obediently though, they were all such misfits they wouldn't mind adding another to the bunch.

"Santana?" the voice was slightly husky and deep, like an unused voice that could be smooth and whiskey and honey when it warmed up.

"Yeah Ree-Ree?" she asked turning to him immediately with a warm smile.

"I need my meds" he informed her holding out an arm which had a glowing and slightly vibrating band encircling it.

"Oh right, sure" she nodded hustling over to her bag and pulling out what looked like a whole medicine cabinet.

"Which ones do you need now?" she asked frustrated at the many bottles that were being put into neat lines on the chair next to him. She totally ignored everyone else, too worried about what they might say or do, that may potentially upset Harry to give them a chance to offer an opinion on her walking pharmacy.

"The blue one and the orange one. Then I need the drops in my ears and the snack bar in the front pocket, they said to always eat something when I take them" he supplied easily petting the dogs golden head soothingly as he sniffed around and eyed Santana carefully like he knew what meds were needed and he'd make sure she did it right.

"Right then" she nodded firmly and organised the needed supplies before packing the rest away and wrinkling her nose a little in distaste.

"You should rattle like a maraca" she snorted

"Mione said that too" he grinned face turning so they all got a glimpse of shockingly green eyes that stared almost right through them for a moment before focusing a little and his smile became a little more wary, a little less warm as he took them all in.

"Yeah well here you go, I hope you know what you're doing cause I don't" she laughed and handed over the pills and the drops efficiently.

"You'd never make a nurse Sanny, you'd forget the orders as soon as the Doctor spoke them" he chuckled easily knocking back the pills and swallowing them dry.

"Too right, plus the sight of blood is disgusting"

"Hmm" he flitted a grin at her and then concentrated on his ears for a moment looking contemplative.

"This always feels so gross" he complained lightly and shuddered once it was done.

"Well how about we sing a song then? Introduce you properly to the club huh?" Sanata asked briskly packing everything away and leaping to her feet to stop any awkwardness the situation may have brought about if let to fester.

"I don't know...you always make me do the sexy ones so you can make fun of me" he pouted and she laughed freely making Brittany perk up with a smile too.

She'd been sat there a little hurt and confused about why she hadn't known about or met Harry before this. But seeing Santana that happy out in the open was so unusual it made her instantly forget to be upset.

"We can sing anything you like here stud, anything at all" Santana grinned slyly.

"I don't think so...last time you said that you didn't stop teasing me for days about my horrendous music taste" he muttered a little sulkily but a smile was quirking his lips and they all watched as Santana smiled peacefully, looking truly content for the first time they could any of them remember.

"Come on, I'll be you're princess for five minutes" she offered sweetly and a few jaws dropped at this yet unknown side of their snarky sex fiendish friend.

"Hmm" Harry lifted to his feet in one easy roll of his body and Jasper the dog shifted a little but decided to flop down against the chair and just observe his master instead of following.

"You have yourself a deal Ms Lopez" he drawled and carefully walked over to her linking their fingers with a shy smile.

Everyone was still unbelievably shocked when they proceeded to sing and slowly dance together while singing 'A whole new world'.

They didn't know what shocked them most, that Santana was being so sweet and singing such a hopeful sounding version of a Disney song, something she had used to mock Kurt and Blaine for previously. Or that Harry sang along perfectly despite his supposed hearing difficulties. His voice held so much restrained power and emotion it made the whole thing seem even more beautiful. A shy bashful Aladdin and a sweet innocent Jasmine.

Once the song was over they applauded wildly and everyone was beaming at them both.

"That was wonderful guys" Mr Schue praised proudly.

Harry ducked his head and scuffed his foot nervously flatting down his hair with his hand that wasn't still clasped in Santana's.

"Yes well now you all know he's got some musical talent, you can safely let him join us on any New Directions activities without wondering if he'd feel left out or uncomfortable" Santana stated easily guiding him back to his seat where Jasper promptly rolled onto his feet with a doggy sigh of content.

"We'd be happy for him to come along in any case" Rachel proclaimed authoritatively.

Santana didn't react to her high handedness as she usually would, she just nodded in agreement and nudged Harry's shoulder supportively.

"I told you these guys would love you" she offered smugly "You're too damn adorable for your own good" she added teasingly and he flushed a little and shrugged looking mortified.

"I think you may be the one with sight issues" he mumbled plucking at his loose oxford shirt.

"I see just fine and trust me on this, I know a cute guy when I see one" she retorted easily like it was a longstanding discussion between them with very familiar repetition.

"Well now we've welcomed our new honorary member, did anyone have the song for this week's assignment to share?" Mr Schue asked brightly.

That was how one Harry Potter injured War veteran sent to recuperate and live out some semblance of a peaceful life for his reward in besting Voldemort at great personal costs to himself, managed to make a new home and family in Lima Ohio, with his sarcastic funny pseudo cousin and her ragtag Glee club.

He felt it was a good reward for his sacrifices and he happily submitted to his new life away from the world that in turns loved and abhorred him for so long. He didn't think he'd ever find this acceptance and warmth there, and he was happy Sirius had this contingency plan in place for him even from the afterlife he'd helped him regain the life he'd so desperately wanted and for that Harry would never be able to thank him enough in that life of the next.

AN: Hi! So I'm a self diagnosed Insomniac and this is what happens at four AM when I can't sleep or find anything to keep me entertained. Hope it's not totally awful considering the circumstances of its creation :D


	18. Blaine

**Hi! Here's a little something I made earlier :D Longer than my usual I think but I wasn't certain it would be multichap worthy and I hate unfinished work so I'm gonna leave it here. Hope you enjoy x**

**Blaine **

"It means I'm not for Sale!" Blaine hissed in Sam's face, feeling someone trying to pull him away.

But a build up of months of bottling it all up and letting them all treat him like dirt, snapping about him hogging the spotlight and stealing solo's was enough to make anyone mad. Add to that, they welcomed Sam back with open arms and took on his every suggestions like he was the most exciting thing ever to visit their choir room and Blaine wasn't up for being held back or manhandled away like a misbehaving child.

He lunged forwards at the same time as Sam only to be brought up short by a voice that was at once familiar and different to anyone else who should be in that room with them right now.

"Is this...a uh...bad time?"

He whirled around before he'd even thought about the person holding onto him or Sam still trying to get at him.

The result was Sam got lose only to trip into his side as he turned and get clipped in the face by an elbow as he went down and Finn who was still trying to pull at him was so startled by the sudden change he fell over his own feet in his gangly clumsy way and ended up on the floor, almost pulling Blaine down with him.

"Right...bad time"

Blaine would recognise that accent, those golden brown curls, and those bright honey toned eyes anywhere. He lunged for an entirely different reason this time.

"Wait!" he yelped and grabbed her arms like she was a life preserver and he was drowning.

"Hello Blaine" she smiled gently with sad eyes.

"Hermione" he breathed and pounced on her before she could offer anything else wrapping his arms as tight as possible around her middle and sighing as he took in her scent of vanilla with undertones of paper and ink.

"Hey you" she grunted as his hold got a little enthusiastic and he released her suddenly leaping backwards.

"You're actually here?" he whispered sitting quickly on a seat and blinking up at her dumbly.

She giggled and nodded. He reached out and poked her in the stomach.

"Oh" he blinked again and felt his eyes sting with tears.

"Aunt Marie mentioned you were having a difficult time" she smiled with that gently motherly tone of hers.

He was well aware of the entire glee club gawking at them but he couldn't help the little helpless sob that bubbled up, or the childish way he reached her for.

"Oh Bee" she sighed sliding onto his lap in a strange reversal of the role she was playing.

"Did you come all this way for me?" he asked hardly daring to hope.

She smiled and kissed his temple.

"I was hoping you'd do me a favour actually"

He blinked at her widening his eyes so no tears would fall.

"Of course" he responded with as bright a smile as he could manage.

"You see the love of my life has asked me to marry him and my brother in all but blood was whining like a little brat about being the only man in the bridal party" she teased with bright eyes.

He let out a very unmanly squeal and clutched her shoulders.

"Are you asking me to come to your wedding?" he asked incredulously.

"Maybe" she teased back wiggling to get more comfortable on his lap.

"So who are you marrying?" he asked curiously feeling a little like an over emotional wreck as his mood swung rapidly.

"Ron" she breathed and that tiny shy smile crept onto her face and couldn't be denied as he waggled his eyebrows and jiggled his legs.

"The tall toned and awesome one?" he asked slyly.

She giggled and smacked his chest.

"Shish you he's right outside!" she reprimanded and he shot to attention staring at the doorway.

"Out there?" he asked excitedly.

"Of course silly, you didn't think I'd leave him at home did you? Uncle Henry was making them uncomfortable, Harry was an inch form punching him actually" she huffed with an eye roll.

"Oh...sorry" he winced.

"It's ok, Harry is just a little defensive and he didn't appreciate being told he was shorter in person than the photos" she giggled a little and he snorted.

"So do I get to meet the other men in your life or what?" he asked brightly pushing his own issues aside in favour of this new distraction.

"Sure you do, can't ask you to keep Harry company at the wedding if you don't meet him can I? He's going to stick to you like a limpet just so you know" she added in a stage whisper.

A loud yelp came from behind the door and a large broad red haired boy tumbled in sprawled under a far smaller boy with wild dark hair.

"Hey!" they both complained wrestling with each other before finally getting to their feet.

"Eavesdropping gentlemen?" Hermione asked archly.

The red head looked at least a little sheepish and apologetic. The dark haired boy on the other hand brushed himself off with a scowl.

"I wasn't doing anything; I was minding my own business, just waiting patiently for you to come back. Then this oaf heard his name and got curious" he snorted and Hermione giggled.

"Well guys I'd like you to meet Blaine, my cousin" she smiled pulling him closer to them and Blaine smiled a little warily at the two unknowns.

"Hi nice to meet you Blaine" Ron had a strong grip and he towered over him, Blaine smiled and nodded.

"I'm Harry" he waved and smiled politely enough.

"So Blaine you free tonight? Your parents didn't know and I wanted us to all go for dinner and talk a little about plans" Hermione chirped and Blaine laughed a little at her cheerfulness.

"Of course I'm free for you sugar" he teased twirling one of her curls like had had when they were younger.

She batted at his hand and scowled playfully.

"Watch it Bee, I spent hours taming this mane" she muttered and Harry snorted.

"He may snort but he spends just as long attempting to flatten that thing he calls hair" she confided brightly

Harry wrinkled his nose and purposefully rumpled his hair into a further windswept sort of mess.

"My hair is fabulous" he stated arrogantly and for some reason all three of them cracked up laughing.

"Sorry inside joke" Hermione smiled at him and then grabbed him in her arms.

"I'll see you later ok, I just wanted to catch you before school was over in case you went straight to a friend's house, and your mum said you might. Harry will pick you up at your house at seven" she rambled letting him loose with a peck to the cheek.

"See you later" Blaine sighed letting her go back to linking arms with her fiancé.

He couldn't help but think they looked adorable together.

"Hey why am I picking him up?" Harry muttered looking up from a phone he'd been fiddling with and blinked owlishly at his friends who were now giggling and whispering to each other as they walked away.

"Hey!" he protested with a bemused frown.

"Guess I'll see you at seven Ben" Harry stated with a mildly annoyed expression as he chased after his disappearing friends.

"It's...Blaine" he trailed off as the boy flicked around the door yelling something uncomplimentary into the hallway about love birds and rudeness.

"Well...that was interesting" Kurt broke the silence and Blaine whipped his head up startled.

"Oh yeah...sorry...I should have introduced you to Mione" he sighed shaking his head a little baffled by the whirlwind surprise that had completely sidetracked him.

"Well...yeah. But uh...who is she exactly anyway?" Kurt asked cautiously.

"Oh my cousin on my father's side. The hair" he motioned vaguely at his own curly helmet of hair and sighed distractedly.

"She seemed...uhm...nice" Kurt offered slowly walking over to him and smiling carefully.

"She's the best" he nodded still not paying full attention to the room.

"Was she right? Are you having issues?" Kurt asked gently linking their fingers.

Blaine blinked a little unfocused onto Kurt and shrugged helplessly.

"It's nothing" he muttered and separated their hands.

"I should go...get ready and stuff" he offered with a wave over his shoulder as he exited the room quickly.

At seven sharp the doorbell rang and Blaine opened it to Harry stood there tapping away on his phone.

"Hey Bryce, you ready to go?" he asked not looking up.

Blaine sighed silently and nodded taking in Harry's appearance and realising he may be a little over dressed. Harry was wearing a simple plain white shirt under a black leather jacket and a pair of loose black jeans with thick heavy biker boots. A change from the oxford shirt and neat slacks of earlier. Were they all dressing down for a casual dinner? He pressed a hand over his stomach smoothing down the sweater vest he'd chosen to go with his neat grey slacks and silver bow tie.

"Good come on, we have reservations" he sighed loping over to a low slung sporty car Blaine absently knew Burt Hummel would drool over.

"Where are we going?" he asked lightly as he buckled in.

"Panicini's"

Blaine blinked startled and eyed Harry's clothes once more. As far as he knew Panicini's was a very upscale Italian on the edge of Westerville and it only catered to a very how brow sort of clientele. He doubted Harry's clunky boots would get past the welcome mat.

He was however very surprised when the doorman practically slobbered over Harry and ushered them in with an obsequiousness that bordered on nauseating.

"Harry, Blaine" Hermione beamed kissing both their cheeks.

She was wearing a suitable knee length tea dress in petal pink and Ron looking slightly uncomfortable in a dress shirt and tie looked respectable enough too. Blaine felt a little easier now in his own outfit.

"Harry likes to wind up the snobby people at places like this by dressing like that" Ron whispered in his ear as they all took their seats, unnerving Blaine by just how easily he'd guessed at his thoughts.

"Why would he do that?" Blaine asked quietly as Harry and Hermione put their heads together over a wine list a smart looking waiter handed them.

"Because these people practically fall over themselves to get at his money so he refuses to play to their ridiculous standards. He likes to make them work for their money. First time he got kicked out of a really posh place for not wearing dress shoes he totally flipped out. He'd not been doing the whole rich heir thing long and he'd wanted to treat us to a nice meal for our anniversary. After that he decided to wage a sort of war on rich idiotic snobs everywhere. It's actually really funny to watch sometimes. Apparently this place actually knows a rich guys when they see one coming though and no one has sneered at him yet so we won't be getting dinner and a show tonight" Ron grinned conspiratorially at him.

Blaine felt himself relax slightly at the warmth coming from this man. He was comforted by the thought he would get along with the man Hermione married. He didn't want to fall out of touch with his favourite cousin because he couldn't be comfortable with her family.

"So what do you do for work?" He asked after Hermione had spent ten minutes going over her apprenticeship in the government debating human rights and such like. He found it admirable and wonderful she would spend her life dedicated to equality but he was curious about the man she would be spending the rest of her life with too and so far he'd only chipped in with odd anecdotes about their times at school.

"I'm law enforcement. Special division" he grinned happily.

Blaine was well aware that made him some sort of Dark Wizard catcher, he'd heard about them from Hermione in her third year at Hogwarts. She hadn't had very many complimentary things to say about the laws of magical Britain back then though so he was surprised she'd be so close to someone doing that sort of job.

"Harry is an Unspeakable. He likes the mystery and drama of it all" Ron added pointing a fork at his friend who was tapping away at his phone again.

"I'm also a politician, business owner and ambassador for War orphans. But he deliberately doesn't mention those because he thinks it makes me sound more heroic than him, the noble fighter of criminals and evil wizards everywhere" Harry smirked

Blaine laughed a little at that and nodded.

"Sounds like you all have everything figured out" he smiled.

"How could we not with Mione driving the ship?" Ron asked fondly kissing her knuckles.

Harry made a gagging noise and wrinkled his nose.

"That's rather like watching my brother and sister snogging...or my parents getting it on" he stated idly.

"You're not even looking" Ron stated pointedly glaring at the phone that seemed attached to his hand.

"I can feel the love sick sap from here" he replied easily manoeuvring his food about one handed never taking his eyes from the screen.

"Leave him alone Ron, he has to work" Hermione chided gently and smiled a little fondly over at Harry.

Blaine could sort of see why Hermione gushed about them both in her letters so much. It was nice to sit with them and without effort be included in their group. But he could also feel the deep connection they all shared thrumming away under it all and it soothed him to know Hermione had found herself such a solid family for when he couldn't be there. He'd always worried about her when they were younger and she was a friendless bookworm who got teased for being smart. The letters back then were always full of 'guess what I read about today'. As her Hogwarts years carried on they'd been more 'Ron is a prat and Harry is an insane lunatic, I swear by the time I'm thirty I'll be grey'. Now witnessing it firsthand he could truly appreciate how happy she was. It was something he'd always hoped he'd get one day, something he thought he'd found with the Warblers and Kurt.

He stopped that thought before it derailed him and smiled when Harry tossed a napkin at Ron who had managed to get sauce all over his face, it was rather unpleasant to watch him eat and Blaine felt a pang for Hermione having to put up with that forever. But she seemed to be immune to it now and just rolled her eyes when her fiancé shovelled in impossible amounts of food like a bottomless pit.

A week later and the boys both had to head back for their various jobs at home. Hermione had decided to spend one more week with him in Ohio. She'd mentioned shopping for his suit for the wedding and catching him up on other details he'd need to know if he was going to attend. Neither of the boys had objected to being freed from that duty and Blaine had almost laughed at the look of alarm on Ron's face when she said something about trying to memorise his family tree.

Hermione took to meeting him after school and dragging him off by magical means to shopping districts all over the states. He was completely mind boggled by being in Ohio one minute and LA the next. But he did get some cool souvenirs from the trips so he didn't object.

He did however feel bad when Kurt asked him lightly if he was coming to Glee practice Tuesday afternoon and he had to say no. Regionals were coming up and he knew they needed him. But a savage part of his mind whispered that they hadn't seemed to need him when they shot him down song after song or idea after idea. Or supported him either when Finn ridiculed or sneered at a performance he'd worked really hard on to try and show them he could fit into their group, he wasn't just an acapella boy who didn't know how to do more than the simple two step routines of the warblers. That side of him was able to kiss Kurt on the cheek, smile blandly in Sam's face when he apologised gruffly and told him he hadn't meant any offense, and even ignore Rachel when she cornered him at his locker to ramble on about commitment and some such nonsense about team spirit.

Hermione seemed to notice something was off though. Because she tackled the issue unexpectedly one day by asking him

"So your glee club has a competition soon? Shouldn't you be practising more often?"

He dropped the shirt he'd been inspecting and blinked at her over the rails.

"Uh...I don't need that much practice, I just sway in the background" he offered blandly.

"Do you?" she challenged and he smiled weakly.

"It's all I'm good for in New Directions apparently" he muttered defeated by her eyes, so similar to his own watching him with worry and empathy.

"I think you need to be honest with yourself Blaine, before you try confronting them about it...that was what I walked in on last week right? Because I didn't want to make a big deal of it then, so I let it go and thoroughly distracted everyone amazingly well even if I do say so myself. But when I leave...I'm pretty sure they'll remember, or at least notice that you haven't been around a lot since and want an explanation"

"They have an explanation, they know you're here"

"So I'm your beard?" she asked lightly throwing a bright pink shirt at him playfully.

He snorted and plucked it off with a moue of distaste.

"Not quite dear, but well...what am I supposed to say to them? I left my safety, my family, and the boys who I trusted the most for them. I trusted them to be there for me like they are for Kurt, to give me a chance and try even if it was just for his sake at first. But they never did. They all treat me like I'm some sort of usurper and Finn is the worst. I would have expected him to be my closest ally in there. He knows about Kurt and I, what we both struggle with daily because of who we are. He knows how tough it was for me to come back to public school. But no, he treats me worse than everyone else combined" Blaine ranted holding on to the shirt a little too tight.

Hermione threw him a sad smile and gently guided him from the shop. They were silent until she found a secluded corner and apparated them back to his bedroom.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to unload on you like that" he sighed unhappily.

"It's perfectly understandable, it seems I'm the only non involved party you could possibly turn to about this hmm" she soothed warmly settling them both on the bed and holding him comfortingly.

"Yeah" he sighed peacefully nuzzling into her side.

"I think if you're this unhappy though, you need to at least speak with Kurt about it. He's your boyfriend and the whole reason your there. If he loves you as much as you love him then he'll try to help. He'll want to be there for you and he'll maybe be able to stop his friends being so rude. I doubt upsetting him is their goal in the way they treat you and if you're feeling this badly about it then it will upset him"

Blaine sighed and agreed silently. But there was a niggle of doubt there too. Because how many times had Kurt complained about Rachel stealing all the solos? How many times had he ranted about how dubious Finn was as the lead soloist? How many times had he complained about getting overlooked for someone else? He didn't know if maybe Kurt hadn't spoken up before now simply because he agreed or not, and that terrified him to find out.

When he finally did return to the choir room it was to find absolute chaos. Nothing had been agreed or sorted about their performance and everyone was at each other's throats. The arguments were not just over dance moves anymore, but who got the solos and who got to sing in which song, which order they should be sung in and every other variable of their performance, all going on in little pockets all over the room.

He was astounded they still hadn't come to an agreement and felt a pang of appreciation of Wes and his decisive gavel. He missed order and polite voting and boys who respected each other's opinions enough to let everyone voice any they wanted to share before a final vote was decided upon. He was also immediately petrified of getting spotted by Finn and being the catalyst for some form of rant about his spotlight hogging.

He spotted Kurt lounging in his seat in the corner watching the chaos with silent amusement.

"Makes you wish they'd all don a blazer and vote doesn't it?" Kurt asked eerily echoing his thoughts as soon as he dropped down beside him.

"Is it always...this...uh..."

"Insane?" Kurt supplied breezily "yeah pretty much, Mr Schue will get fed up about a week before the competition and lay down some stupid rule and everyone will whine and bitch about it, completely forgetting what they're fighting for right now in favour of trying to wheedle themselves around the rule for a shot at a few lines of song here or there. Then in the end we'll all either cave and obey his demands or revolt and somehow manage to fall into our own agreement just to defy him and feel like we've won against his unjust ideas. Everyone will love each other or hate each other and we'll all go on stage with perfect show smiles and wow the crowds despite all this drama" he explained with a laugh and wave of his hand.

"Right...that's...confusing as hell" Blaine snorted.

"Hmm, we're all some brand of insanity on the Crazy express but it works" Kurt giggled and Blaine smiled a little at that.

"Do they at least have the outfits sorted? Because I assume that takes longer than a week to get done?"

"Oh yeah, they're nice too, Tina, Mercedes and I went shopping for them a few days ago. We got everyone's sizes down pat by now and between us we can adjust anything that needs doing by the show" Kurt nodded and Blaine smiled a little at his boyfriend and his talents that always seemed to go on working in the background when everyone took it for granted and judged him for it.

"Do I get a hint?" he asked teasingly.

"No, it's a surprise" Kurt laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"No fair Kurt" he whined playfully.

"You can see if you like, after school? Or did you have plans?" Kurt's eyes flickered slightly and Blaine felt a little guilty for abandoning him.

"No no plans, I'd love to see them" he smiled and with a furtive glance around pecked a quick kiss to the corner of his mouth.

"Good then" Kurt beamed and linked their arms together just as Mr Schue clapped for attention and pulled everyone out of their little cat fights.

Kurt shot him a 'what did I tell you' smirk and Blaine giggled silently into his shoulder.

In the end Kurt was only half right, because the idea was a good one and not entirely Mr Schue's. They got to work on it and everyone more or less were happy with what they got. The plan was fair, fun and above all no one could really complain or argue with it because it was the best thing they had to work with and having a plan was better than still bickering like children.

Blaine even got the chance to understand Finn a little more with a surprising heart to heart with the boy when he cornered him to awkwardly apologise for badgering him after a good practice of their complete set list a few days before the competition. Kurt it appeared was neither as oblivious nor as easy to brush off as Blaine had thought. He had visited Hermione and wrangled the story out of her about why Blaine was so upset before she went back home. Then he'd tackled Finn in private and the rest of the club when Blaine wasn't there. Things were looking up and Blaine was pretty grateful for Kurt being there for him.

He was also thankful Hermione had appeared just when he needed it and like some fairy Godmother managed to smooth over his problems without him having to work up the courage to try and tackle them himself. Because after that first initial explosion of temper, he had been too worried and passive again to try and confront anyone by himself, he'd always let everything bottle up until they either exploded out of him or got too upset about to deal with rationally.

Hermione, Ron and Harry were at their performance and afterwards they treated them all to a celebratory meal at Breadsticks and Blaine looked over the crowded table and finally, finally felt like maybe he could belong there too.

**AN: Also to reviewers who have mentioned putting these shots up for adoption, I'm sure I've said it before, if someone wants to borrow or even 'finish' something from this set of shots they are free to do so. I'm only posting these so I don't go off radar completely for ages like it did last time between my chaptered fics. I write these and usually delete them because I can't make them into proper stories for some reason. If anyone gets inspired then I'm flattered and complete okay with them using as much or little of any of it as they need to make a good story. We're all fans here after all and I like reading a good fic as much as any of you guys. I'd like it if you let me know if you were actually going to use any of my work in your own though, mostly so I can come read, but also so I know incase someone messages me accusing me of stealing your stuff or vice versa :D x**


	19. Uncle Harry

Here ya go guys, it's been awhile but I hope you like it. This was born when I wondered what would happen if I had no idea what I was writing and just went with it.

Kurt smiled hopefully at Blaine as they wandered out into the auditorium after a rather more successful Glee show than usual. He knew his dad and Carole would wait for them if they took their time and Blaine had just hummed and shrugged when Mr Schue asked him if he wanted any tickets for his parents so Kurt assumed they hadn't made it again.

"You were wonderful honey!" Roy Berry was cooing at Rachel proudly and Kurt did his best not to snort too loudly.

"So do you think I did ok? I may have messed up slightly on the third verse and I was-"

"Blaine honey you were wonderful, as always" Kurt laughed lightly twining their fingers together in the cover of their sleeves for a moment.

He sent a wary look around the half filled auditorium just in case but every was busy.

He had to wonder just who they were, because apart from their families and the very small number of students who would actually want to come and listen to a musical show put on by them he had no idea who they could be.

"Beeeen!" A voice yelped in a loud childish squeal.

Kurt felt the impact of Blaine jerking and looked down to see a small child now wrapped around his boyfriend's legs tightly stopping him from walking anywhere and sending him wobbling.

"Blaaaaaan" another voice yelled even louder seemingly in competition, as a second small child came hurting between people's legs and attached themselves to Blaine's legs from the other side.

"Guys he's going to fall over" a voice laughed and Kurt looked up to see a young boy, around ten he'd guess with soft auburn hair and bright golden eyes watching the scene with a very familiar smile.

"Guys!" Blaine breathed clutching the two hobbits attached to him closer.

"Hey Blaine" the boy grinned waggling his eyebrows.

"Teddy" Blaine grinned back and then petted both heads of startling vibrant red hair leaning on his thighs.

"Hello munchkin one and two" he added teasingly.

"I'm not a munchkin!" they both yelped indignantly

Blaine made a surprised face and knelt down to be at their level poking them lightly in the stomach.

"Oh?" he asked lightly "So you're not my most favourite little cousins ever huh?" he asked with a fake pout, eyes wide and hurt.

Both kids threw their arms around his neck squealing

"Yes we are!"

"Dad is over there talking to some guy we met in the audience" 'Teddy' stated and Kurt threw him an assessing look.

He hadn't met any tolerable members of Blaine's family who would make the time to come here to Blaine's performance, let alone make nice with the locals and admit the gay kid was their relation.

"Uncle Harry came?" Blaine perked up and Teddy giggled.

"No we came all by ourselves, dad has stopped being an overprotective maniac and allowed me to mind his two innocent impressionable babies" Teddy laughed.

"I don't know about that kiddo, maybe when you're eighteen" a new voice laughed and they were joined by Kurt's dad, Carole and a guy Kurt could only assume was Uncle Harry.

"Hello Blaine" he smiled and Blaine to Kurt's surprise launched himself in a full body tackle hug at the man.

"Uncle Harry!" he cried and wrapped his arms and legs around the man clinging to him much as the two kids had done to him earlier.

"Whoa there Blainers" the man laughed affectionately.

"You came" he breathed dropping back to his feet with a wide eyed look of utter joy.

"Of course I came sweetheart, you sent me an invite"

"But-"

"No buts about it love" Harry grinned picking up a kid on either hip.

Kurt noticed they were identical twins and both had very eerie purple eyed stares focused on him now.

"You're pretty" the girl on the left giggled.

"Not as pretty as Blaine" the girl on the right argued.

"Blaine is prettier than anyone silly" Lefty sighed with an eye roll.

"Hey now" Harry joked jostling them both with wide eyes.

"We love you daddy!" they both cried in unison

"Blaine can be the prettiest boy" Righty nodded firmly

"Daddy is prettiest daddy" lefty nodded resolutely.

"I feel so loved" Harry laughed pressing a kiss to their cheeks.

"I feel like I need a hug" Blaine sighed making grabby hands for Teddy who wrinkled his nose.

"I'm too old to hug" he stated with full adolescent distain.

"He's going through a phase" Harry stage whispered.

"Shuddup daaaaad" Teddy whined

"Excuse me?"

"Uh...sorry" he mumbled tritely and ducked his head.

Harry rolled his eyes and nodded.

"Oh Uncle Harry! This is Kurt, my boyfriend" Blaine suddenly bounced forwards and tugged Kurt's arm to bring him forwards.

"Oh...well..." Green eyes raked over him and Kurt sent Blaine a frantic look but Blaine just smiled serenely joining their hands together openly and sent him a look full of affection.

"He'll do I suppose, as long as he never hurts you and treats you like a Prince" Harry finally nodded sending Kurt a sharp look once Blaine beamed and nodded enthusiastically.

"Always" Kurt mumbled shyly.

"We can keep him?" one of the girls asked happily.

"I call cuddles!" the other one screeched wriggling desperately in her father's arms.

"Uh oh" Blaine laughed

"What?" Kurt managed before he was tackled by two very happy little girls.

"Cuddles!" they both demanded squeezing his legs and looking up at him expectantly.

"Pick them up and give them a hug" Blaine explained lightly "It means your family now" he added shyly with a sweet smile.

Kurt's heart almost melted right on the spot.

"Oh I can so do cuddles" he murmured and knelt down to bring both girls into a group hug.

"You're eyes are better than Jack/Hugo's" they both stated on top of each other.

"Our other cousins...they're the same age and apparently all madly in love and going to marry each other when they grow up" teddy supplied with a wicked grin.

"Incest is best" Harry quipped and sent the whole group into fits of laughter.

Leaving Kurt, Burt, Carole and Blaine to stare. Blaine just rolled his eyes and sighed like he was used to such strange jokes.

"Ignore them, they're a little odd, it must be all that English air" he snorted.

Four heads swivelled and stared at him like he'd just committed a crime.

"America has ruined you child" Harry stated faux sadly.

"Blaine is being turned to the dark side" Teddy added in a horrified whisper.

"Evil!" the twins cried dramatically and then launched themselves at him.

"Take it back! Take it back" they yelled furiously.

"I take no pity upon you" Harry added to his pleading look.

"You deserve it America" Teddy added simply.

"Please don't murder my boyfriend" Kurt asked them politely oddly getting quite amused by the strange charming foreigners.

"How about we all head on over to Breadsticks? The whole club is going there with their families for a post show meal" Carole inserted into the melee with a kind fond smile at the two little girls.

"Food" all three kids perked up immediately

"The magic words" Harry quipped with a smile in Carole's direction.

"Feed me" Teddy pleaded with the best puppy dog eyes Kurt had ever seen and he was dating Blaine.

"Jeez you'd think I starve them" Harry muttered.

"Airplane food is yucky" one of the girls stated.

Kurt really had to learn their names because it was frankly disturbing how identical they were and they were both now somehow attached to him and Blaine in some odd sort of hand holding chain.

"Come on then monsters best feed you before you cause havoc hmm?" Blaine grinned swinging the arm of the twin attached to him.

"Lily threw her sandwich at the man in front of us, it got stuck to his fake hair" she informed Blaine brightly.

"Marie coloured on the lady next to us when she fell asleep" the one holding Kurt's arm informed him seriously.

Kurt assumed they were in some sort of competition, and even though now he knew their names he was still bewildered as to why he was being told.

"I did not!" Marie exclaimed at Blaine.

"She did too so!" Lily shouted at Kurt.

Kurt's eyes met Blaine's and he grinned at him.

Kurt wondered if this was what it was going to feel like when they grew up and had kids together.

Then he blinked in shock at such a thought and smiled brightly down at the two little girls now in full rant mode about the other to their chosen recipient.

AN/

I also post randomly to my tumblr account, I won't post all of them to ff cause they're not all up to my standard of approval and sometimes I just gotta write crap to get my flow going. As anyone on there will be able to see by the horrific in my opinion supernatural/hp xover I wrote earlier this week to try and unclog my writers block. Hopefully you'll agree it worked since this got done afterwards :D


	20. Sebastian's close shave

For the reviewer who requested some more Sebastian-Harry stuff. No their not dating, I don't think I have written one where they are either. Not quite what I started out writing, it was gonna be a LOT different but I hope it pleases :D

Harry sipped his coffee and watched the customers of the small town cafe meandering about him whiling away the hours until he could go meet his pseudo cousin and drag him off. He'd called Dalton academy and been informed that Sebastian was off with his 'Warbler' choir visiting a neighbouring school for some pre-competition 'friendlies'.

Harry had driven from Westerville down into Lima at their direction and found the cafe to sit in and wait. He didn't want to just burst in on Sebastian, but he no way was he going to the Smythe household either, as far as he was concerned Sebastian's parents were worse than the Dursley's and that took some bloody effort.

He'd first met Hyacinth Smythe and her husband Randolph when the horrid woman had come to London a year after Sirius' death to try and claim ownership of his legacy. Hyacinth was a daughter to a long lost line of the Black's who apparently were in a primacy over all the other heirs after Sirius because they began with a brother of Sirius' father who had moved to Australia long before the Family fell into such disrepair as to have no next in Line for the main branch.

It was all very complicated and mind boggling to harry. But he had been perfectly willing to hear the woman out and even offer her a place in the Black family, as its Head of House he now was in charge of such business. Hyacinth had sniffed at him and sneered that he was unworthy of the Black Name and Honour and tried to cause a huge Legal battle about it. Luckily Sirius had indeed known what he was doing and had firmly supplanted Harry as the Next Magical, Blood and rightful Black Heir. The woman had been less than pleased and had left with a lot of fuss and a refusal to rejoin the family line that she claimed had fallen into indecency and been ruined.

Harry wouldn't have cared less and would have forgotten all about them, if he hadn't met Sebastian on the trip and made a solid connection with the boy. Sebastian was a lot like Draco at first, smarmy and self righteous with his nose in the air and a failure to realise that he didn't own the world.

But it hadn't taken a lot for him to dig beneath the surface to a boy who had been spoilt by parents who had little time for their child and had him only as a means to an end. Sebastian was their Heir and for Purebloods that was important. Just as Draco had been the Malfoy's only child born to satisfy the marriage contract so too was Sebastian. Only where Draco's parents loved him and actually wanted a child, The Smythe's had no interest in him except for his value in continuing the line. They lavished gifts on him and formed him into the perfect heir, dragged him to all their high class functions and aired him about society like a prize trophy, but actually knew very little about him.

Harry could claim he knew more about the boy than his own parents did. Mostly because he did really. He knew Sebastian loved to sing, had given Randolph the brochure for Dalton with the suggestion of settling him down for his final school years so he could gain better employment than being a homeschooled rich kid would allow. He had even encouraged the boy to go out for the choir and any performing arts he could think of if that was what made him happy. Sebastian had written to him a week ago gushing about being at a boarding school and not having to live out of a suitcase, all be it luxurious five star hotels were nice enough, having one solid place to stay was amazing and new and wonderful. He meandered on about the small town mentality and the plans he had to be popular and rule the school. But the thing he lacked and the thing that concerned Harry most was the complete absence of friendship. Not once was one fellow student mentioned, or any other acquaintance. In fact the only allusion to any sort of relationship going on in Sebastian's life was when he scribbled a hasty post script about having met the old lead vocalist for his choir and having a lot to live up to.

So here he was in nowhere Ohio, dodging several angry, urgent business matters to try and check up on a boy he now thought of as something like a younger brother.

Sebastian was winding his way through the corridor to meet the New Directions for their Michael Jackson quarrel when Harry text him. He paused and blinked at the message then turned to Trent and quirked a brow.

"I think you're being stalked" he stated calmly popping up the picture of them all getting out of Trent's huge four by four.

"What?" Trent's eyes went wide in alarm and Sebastian grinned.

He whirled just in time to be tackled by his favourite person in the world.

What are you doing here!" he cried delighted as the Warblers flowed around him and into the auditorium as dictated by the New Directions.

"I'm checking up on my Protégé of course" harry chirped dragging him along after the Warblers looking excited and curious.

"Are you going to sing?" he asked brightly.

"Uhm...No I don't think so" he mumbled taking in the New Directions all arrayed on the stage looking various degrees of pissed.

All the Warblers were sat in the front few rows so he led Harry there cautiously.

"Oh?" Harry asked then he took in the stage and beamed at the New Directions.

"Are these the people your school told me about? The ones you're having a friendly try out with before your big competition?"

Sebastian grimaced slightly smiling brightly when harry slipped into a chair beside Nick and offered a hand happily.

"I'm harry, Sebastian's cousin!" he chirped in his usual bright sunshine and puppies way that made everyone love him.

Sebastian almost rolled his eyes at the warm glow the boy practically emitted, he was worse than Blaine. He tried not to admit to himself the reason he chased after Blaine Anderson so much was because he reminded him of the only person in his life to accept him for who he was and love him despite his faults. It wasn't something he was very happy about, considering Blaine had made it clear he wasn't interested and didn't even like him now because he'd gone and messed it all up and been too aggressive.

He tuned back into the conversation in time for Harry to turn to him and ask for everyone to hear.

"I told you not to worry so much, you've made loads of lovely friends!"

Sebastian wanted the ground to swallow him whole when nearly every person there gaped and or shot him incredulous looks.

"Uh hey why don't we go get coffee? Catch up, gossip, you can fill me in about Teddy and the latest craziness and I can tell you all about Mum and her ridiculous plotting?" he asked voice going high pitched and strained.

Harry's brows fell and he looked like a confused puppy when his head cocked to the side.

"I thought Choir was important to you? I don't want to interrupt, I just couldn't help myself when I thought you might sing" he smiled a little encouragingly.

"You don't have to worry about me Sebs, I dumped my whole days work on Draco, he's furious but no doubt happily rearranging my entire business as we speak"

"No, no they won't miss me at all, I can spare one day for you, how often does your favourite cousin come to town?" He tried shooting a worried look at Kurt and Santana who were watching with narrowed eyes.

"Ok Sebs...if you say so...but your dad mentioned something the other day about you being obsessed...I thought you really liked singing? I don't mind waiting for it to be over? If you're that uncomfortable or I shouldn't be here I can leave and wait?"

Sebastian avoided worried green eyes and smiled brightly as he tried to swiftly usher him out of the auditorium.

"No, no it's fine, come on you owe me a Cappuccino and a complete breakdown of everything Teddy bear has done since the last time I saw him. Has he managed to walk yet? Is he still calling you Ha-Ha? Did he sick up on any more important people?"

Just like he knew it would Harry was thoroughly distracted by mention of his Godson and his whole face brightened as he bounced a little and clapped his hands.

"Oh you have got to see him now! He's so big! He's progressed a little now he's calling me Da Ha, I think he's a little confused but that's ok he's so cute..."

Harry was out the door in full flow about teddy and Sebastian smiled lightly and nodded.

He turned and shot a look back at all the teenagers staring at him. he gave them all a sneer and slammed the door behind him.

That had been close and he wondered why none of them had butted in and broken Harry's delusion. But then he turned and saw harry, full of brightness and happiness as he talked about the time Teddy turned the Minister's hair pink and smiled.

He knew why they hadn't had the heart to ruin Harry's view of him and his friendship with them. No one would want to willingly hurt his feelings. He was too kind and warm hearted. He looked like a caring older brother. No one ever felt comfortable breaking families illusions of their kin. He'd learned that when old gossiping ladies shut up the moment he or his father were in earshot and they had been in full flow of raging jealousies about his mother. It just wasn't done to talk bad about people's loved ones in front of them.

He smiled faintly in relief and then rejoined the chattering about Teddy and guided Harry safely away from McKinley relieved in the knowledge there was no reason for Harry to ever suspect just how much damage Sebastian had managed to cause with his idiotic grasping for power and popularity.

Hope you Enjoyed :D Prompt me schtuff I'm bored and in need of inspiration!


	21. Sam's spying

Reviewer Prompt! _Sam?Harry of any kind friendship, meeting or relationship _Hope it's ok :D

Sam sighed as he followed his brother and sister, who raced around the shop like little menaces shrieking and squabbling with each other. He rolled his eyes when Jason almost toppled over a display rack he caught him around the middle and lifted him off the floor.

"Calm down before you wreck something and we have to pay for it" he chided as Kasey tore off taking advantage of Jason's captivity to get to the Disney DVD's first.

"Saaaaaaaaam" Jason whined wriggling frantically and with a sigh he let him go and watched them both bickering over A Little Mermaid versus the Lion King.

"Come on Teddy I think three packets of sweets are enough don't you?"

Sam looked around at the exasperated voice and watched a boy his age frowning at a little boy who had to be about six squirming with his arms full of packages.

"Put some back, come on, you're Gran would kill me if I let you have all of those" the boy commanded trying to pry some sweets from the little boy.

"I want them" he whined petulantly dodging backwards and hugging the bulging packets to his chest and dropping a litter of lose sweets onto the floor.

"Teddy"

"B-B-But" the boy's eyes went huge and he stared up with the most unfortunate case of Puppy Dog eyes Sam had ever seen, he would feel sorry for the guy but apparently he was made of sterner stuff because he shook his head and pointed to the confectionary stands.

"You have thirty seconds to start putting stuff back and choose two things or you don't have any"

"But!"

"Twenty seconds"

The little boy scrambled dropping things everywhere as he started shoving things back haphazardly.

Sam grinned and watched the boy lean against the wall with an affectionate smirk.

"Sammy! Tell Kasey she can't have the stupid Princess one! It's my turn" Jason's voice yelped from the Disney section and he winced.

He cast the boy a last glance and sighed, he somehow doubted his handling of the twins was going to go half as smoothly as Teddy's had.

"Guys come on Mom said you can have one film and some popcorn. You need to choose something you both want to watch" he tried quietly.

"It's My Turn To Pick!" Jason yelled furiously shaking Wall-E and Ratatouille around wildly.

"One film guys and Jason you can't just chose and leave Kasey out. When you chose at home it's different. This is a treat, you're both supposed to pick" he tried to reason calmly.

"Dad! Look they have Brave! Can we get it? Huh? Huh? Huh?"

Sam turned to see Teddy waving the DVD wildly at the boy he'd seen earlier and the boy watching him with that same fond smile.

"I'm sure we can kiddo" he laughed gently ruffling his hair.

"Brave!" Jason and Kasey shrieked in unison and Sam winced as they both barrelled over to Teddy looking a little rabid.

"Where did you find it?" Jason demanded none too politely.

"Uh...there!" Teddy pointed big amber eyes round in alarm.

"Hi, I'm Harry"

Sam looked away from the twins scouring the shelf eagerly to notice that Harry had moved up beside him and was watching the joint efforts of their wards to find another copy of Brave.

"Sam, nice to meet you" he offered mildly amused when Jason knocked Teddy in his enthusiasm and the kid gave him a shove back hard enough to send him stumbling.

"Your brother and sister?"

"Huh?" Sam met amused green eyed and grinned sheepishly just as a loud argument broke out between the three.

"Yeah, my baby twins" he laughed

"They look a lot like you" Harry complimented before deftly separating Teddy from Jason, where the two were now arguing over ownership of apparently the sole copy of Brave available to rent.

"I'll buy you a copy Teddy, come on Gran is expecting us" he offered handing the box to Jason with a kind smile and tugging Teddy over to the purchase side of the store and easily scoping out a new copy of the film like he'd already planned it.

"Awesome!" Teddy beamed skipping off to deposit a giant bag of popcorn and another family size treat mix onto the counter.

Harry shot him a grin as they joined him in the queue and whispered conspiratorially.

"Well I did say he could have two, the sneaky little bugger"

Sam laughed in agreement, and appreciated the fact that both Jason and Kasey understood tight funds and only had a bar of chocolate each.

PROMPT ME AND I MAY BE INSPIRED :D


	22. Puckerman

For GwendolynD, who wanted more crazy Harry, in some form of relation to Puck. Not my best but I think it's ok? I have to be in a certain mood to truly do justice to Crazy Harry. Next time I'm super Hyper I shall channel it for you and write a better one if I can. Hope this will do for now though x

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman was not amused when the summer party extravaganzer he'd been planning for months was ruined by one sentence.

"Harry is coming to visit while I'm away" His mother said casually like she hadn't just put the major kibosh on all of his scheming for misbehaviour while she went away to a conference, not that he believed her for a moment, he knew she was off with her new boy toy. He hadn't minded when it meant a whole week unsupervised. But now Harry was coming to visit and he would have to hide all the booze he'd managed to get and warn off all the Glee club and the Cheerios he'd invited and of course come up with a believable excuse for the football guys he'd planned to have over on one of the evenings. That was going to be painful, especially after he'd managed to schedule his different friends on different days so no one had any major fights and destroyed his house more than was nessesary. He'd been practically genius in the way he'd managed it all actually and this was not fair!

"Why is Harry coming over?" he asked eyes narrowed slightly when his mother smiled a little and shot him a knowing look in the mirror.

"He rang and asked to come over sweetie, he likes you" she giggled and Noah almost face palmed.

How his mother could find a teenage boy having a crush on her son funny when her religious views got in the way of accepting Gay people in general he'd never know. Though she did a good job of playing nice about Kurt and Blaine and had never mentioned anything about them...he supposed she didn't have as much of an issue as their temple preached she should have.

"But why is he coming while you're not here?" Noah asked watching her carefully.

"Well dear when I mentioned being out of town for a week he got very excited, something his Godfather not being around the same week and having Luna over for company, he said they'd stop by to make sure you didn't get lonely too"

Noah felt his eye twitch at the thought of two of them at once and refrained from punching the wall. The last time he'd done that his mother had taken the repairs out of his pool cleaning money.

"Why does having your mother's friend's kids over stop us having a party?"£ Santana sneered at him when he explained it like it was to Glee club. The only group he'd be giving an honest accounting of just why they could not take advantage of free house that was for sure. He should have remembered Santana was in the group though; he'd counted her with the Cheerios who were going to hear his building had a fungus problem.

"Because these kids are weird, they freak me out and they never lie, they'd tell on us in a second. The moment ma gets home she'll know about everything." He shrugged.

"So just get them both drunk or something" Santana sneered at him waving her nail file around.

"Last time Luna was drunk I was picking pink glitter out of my underwear for weeks" he shuddered.

"I'm sure they're lovely people Puck, you're just being an ass" Mercedes snorted.

"Yeah ok, so they can be pretty cool to hang out with for a while, but seriously guys, we can't have a party" he shrugged.

"Noah!" the high pitched shriek was the only warning he got before a small agile body was wrapped around him and a small nose was nuzzling his neck.

"I missed you" was crooned into his collar in a thick British accent.

"Ma said you guys were visiting" he grunted arching a brow at the gawping Glee club who had been milling around after school talking outside the school about different plans for their summer breaks.

"Luna says Hi!" Harry chirped brightly dropping lightly to the floor and whirling around to fling open the low slung door of the racy sports car no one had noticed until that moment.

Luna slid out of the car and drifted over to him like it could have been a complete coincidence he was in her path. He had to blink back the colourful effect of her wardrobe as he was swallowed in a bone crushing hug from the tiny fey looking girl.

"Nice to see you too Luna" he nodded and she beamed at him quickly flicking her fingers around and then motioning to Harry with a strange look on her face.

"Luna says you're hair is weird and you smell like the back end of a kangaroo, why are you smoking again you complete twit?" Harry recited brightly bouncing on his toes.

"Uh...right well I'm not smoking Luna. But I did hang around the Gym this afternoon" he snorted.

Harry giggled and nodded as Luna started gesturing away and Puck took the opportunity to check on the Glee guys. All of them were watching Luna with that pitying kind of curiosity he knew both Harry and Luna hated. So he intervened. Not because he was being nice or anything, but because he'd hate to have to kick their asses if they upset Luna, she was too sweet and delicate to see upset.

"Guys this is Luna and Harry. You two this is my Glee club, we're a show choir" He motioned between them and Luna and Harry stopped their private conversation to turn and stare, completely silently, wide eyed and without a blink or a twitch at the collective Glee club.

"I didn't know you sing Noah!" harry finally chirped just as a few of them started to look uncomfortable.

"Dude! I'm a badass I can do anything" he smirked.

Harry gave him an assessing look and then leered.

"I'm sure you can" he cooed.

Kurt snorted and hid his face in Blaine's shoulder. Finn looked constipated and Brittany confused.

"Are you a Dolphin?" she asked innocently.

Harry smirked her way and crooned wickedly.

"Baby doll I'm a shark, a predatory hot piece of man loving machine"

Puck felt his ears getting hot as Harry sid up beside him.

"I'm working on converting Noah here, he's too hot to waste don't you think?"

Before any of them had a chance to react Harry let out a pleased squeal and skipped at Kurt who looked mildly alarmed.

"I made that!" he beamed and grabbed Kurt by the scarf.

"See Luna! It's my scarf" he yelped jiggling it about happily.

"Ouch, could you not, that's my neck-" Kurt stammered looking too startled by the abrupt turn in demeanour to really go for the cutting wit people usually got served if they dared touch his fashion creations.

"What do you mean you made it?" Blaine asked politely disengaging Harry's fingers from the silky material with a friendly smile.

"It's mine! See it's got the lightning bolt on it and everything" he plucked at the label and showed them all the green bolt etched on the tag.

"Oh right, see Luna owns her own fashion thing and Harry helps her sometimes because his family owns the business Luna works with" Puck finally explained with a careless shrug.

He neither understood nor cared about any of that stuff.

"Oh my God! You're Luna Lovegood and Harry Potter!" Kurt almost screamed.

Luna gave him a startled look for a moment before she nodded and began rapidly signing.

"Luna says of course we are, who else would we be?"

"B-But your...you...I.." Kurt ogled them both wide eyed and Blaine looked a little awed.

"Whoa, Kurt's got loads of your designs" he offered with a bright smile.

"Oh that's nice! I have loads of these scarves with me, did you want some more? We're opening a branch in Columbus you should totally come by" Harry grinned bouncing excitedly "I nagged and nagged until Sirius agreed we could have a place near Noah to visit. I love New York but it's all so loud and bright. Luna doesn't like it when everyone is all noisy and rude" Harry chattered on with a massive smile.

Luna watched him with bright silver eyes and Puck felt himself relax a little. He couldn't help but be slightly protective of the pair of them, they were so strange and different, people thought they made easy targets and he hated it. Even when he was at his worst he would never have bullied a mute half deaf girl.

"Noah I have tickets for that show in Columbus this weekend, should I get more tickets? I only bought four for us, Sarah and Teddy, but he says you guys were all going to meet up" Harry interrupted his musings and Puck wondered how they'd managed to jump topics so quickly.

"Oh well I guess?" he shrugged carelessly.

"What do you have tickets for?" Rachel asked loudly apparently fed up with being ignored for so long.

"Ack! You're an offense to my eyesight make it go away!" harry screeched shoving Kurt bodily in front of him.

"Just when I was thinking all Noah's friend's were cool, a hidden monstrosity appears" he groused.

"What?" Rachel screeched and Puck felt his lips twitching.

"Harry is offended by your hideous clothes Berry" Santana smirked "You've been offending my eyesight for years" she added with a sneer.

"My eyes may never unsee that horror" Harry mumbled

"Luna don't look" he added fearfully.

"She's signing something at you" Puck laughed

"Oh she says don't be mean to the poor girl for all you know she's wearing her grandmother's cast offs because she's really poor and that would be awful of you to judge her" Harry peered over Kurt's shoulder to explain before throwing Rachel a sad pitying look.

"You poor little thing, no wonder you look like a confused toddler got lost in Good Will and played dress up in the Geriatrics department" he frowned.

Rachel went an impressive shade of red.

Santana was giving Harry a hungry look of approval and Luna was shaking her head in joint pity.

"This guy is a genius" Santana smirked leering his way for good measure.

"Finn! Are you going to let him talk about me like that?" Rachel finally exploded tugging on his arm.

Finn gave her a very confused look and then blinked stupidly.

"Uh...I don't...uhm" he muttered shooting Harry and then Puck a worried look.

"Come on you two Ma is probably expecting us home soon and Sarah will want to see you" Noah saved them all the agony of waiting for Finn's brain to catch up.

"I'll get the tickets so everyone can come on Saturday, meet at Noah's for six!" harry trilled skipping out from behind Kurt and pouncing on Noah's back for a ride.

"Dude" he grumbled but allowed it since it would take ages to convince him to get off and he only had a few metres to the car.

"Luna says goodbye and nice to meet you all!" Harry chirped waving over his head.

"Wait what is it we're seeing on Saturday?" Kurt managed to shout after them.

"Wear something dressy and awesome! We're all going to see Starlight Express the musical and then to Bentonio for an Italian dining experience to die for" harry yelled back with a happy laugh.

"That place is really exclusive though" they heard Kurt object.

But Noah knew Harry would swing it without even batting a lash and he let the boy slide off his back and into the car. Luna slid in easily and they were away with only minor damages caused by the terrible twosome who regularly brought people to tears.

Noah counted it a success and wondered if the party with New Directions couldn't just go ahead anyway.


	23. Spying

"Rachel this might be one of the most insane things you've ever made us do"

"That's certainly an accomplishment"

"Shh guys they'll hear you!"

"Oh Dear Lord this is a bad idea"

"Come on guys, look it's a scouting mission, for the good of the Glee Club"

"My brain is going to leak out of my ears one day from the toxic fumes of the insanity you breathe out every time you speak"

"Shhh!"

Blaine followed meekly behind the rest of New Directions and wondered just what he'd gotten himself into. When Kurt had bounded into his room and told him Santana and Rachel had messaged him about a plan to snoop on the competition for Regional's he'd been all for it. Mostly because the last team in their heat was the only one they didn't know about and it felt like levelling the playing field. The Warblers and New Directions at this point mingled on a regular basis and had a friendly rivalry going. But the DA Choir was completely unknown.

Now he was actually creeping along the back rows of an empty auditorium he didn't think this was such a bright idea. Wes may actually murder him in his sleep if he got caught.

"Potter get your Backside on this stage right now! How can we have a show without our Star?" a loud voice echoed and boomed through the speaker systems everywhere.

"I'm coming!" a new voice replied as a whole group of black leotard wearing teens came filing onto the stage. The only differences between them were the coloured ballet style skirts the girls wore and the suspenders on the boys. Red, Blue, Yellow and Green. A tall man dressed entirely in black stood off to the side of the stage a microphone pinned to his lapel. Every other student had one snaking through their hair. The equipment alone was astounding for a simple show choir, and the quality of everything in their rehearsal space was a little worrying.

Blaine was used to Dalton supplying them with a lot of equipment and space to practice should they need it. But the fact was as an acapella choir they needed very little and nothing they had was as high tech quality as this group.

Doesn't mean they're any good, he reminded himself. Though the itch of Vocal Adrenaline and Vermont Voices tingled at the back of his mind.

"Run through Sway" the man barked and music began before his voice finished echoing.

They all recognised the tune in only two beats and Blaine watched curiously as the whole group paired off and began a neatly choreographed Tango style dance.

Then a boy stepped forwards, his red suspenders standing out as they had a gold line running through the centre, the only person there who had this detail. He swayed lightly in place toying with a microphone stand and then breathed into it just before he began in a very soft crooning tone.

When marimba rhythms start to play  
>Dance with me, make me sway<br>like a lazy ocean hugs the shore  
>Hold me close, sway me more<p>

Blaine smiled in momentary appreciation, before Rachel gasped and Kurt winced.

"Oh God he's good, they all are" he whispered quietly with a worried frown.

"Yeah they are quite good" he conceded

"Are you not worried?" Kurt hissed ducking behind his chair like that would hide him more. Blaine was almost entirely certain the Director of the group at least knew they were there.

"Of course I'm concerned but I can also appreciate another group of people who love music and performance as much as I do" he shrugged.

He knew the New Directions were more competitive than the Warblers but Kurt had to understand he was one of them now. They didn't have to fight tooth and nail for a win just to stay as a club. The Warblers could relax and enjoy the competition and the other kids like them who were as passionate about music as they were. It was refreshing and nice to be able to talk to them and even form friendships with other kids with similar interests.

Other dancers may be on the floor  
>Dear, but my eyes will see only you<br>only you have that magic technique  
>when we sway I go weak<p>

The male lead was joined by a flame haired girl who began to dance around him almost seductively. Not something you usually saw in a school show choir but defiantly fitting with the song and the performance.

Like a flower bending in the breeze  
>Bend with me, sway with ease<br>When we dance you have a way with me  
>Stay with me, sway with me<p>

The two began to sway together and it looked intimate and sweet, like two young lovers meeting and sharing a moment surrounded by other dancers in a party but only having eyes for one another. Blaine could appreciate the ability to build such a story through song. It was something an all boys choir had issues with.  
>When marimba start to play<br>Hold me close, make me sway  
>when we dance you have a way with me<br>Stay with me, sway with me

The two came to a final stop lit by a single spotlight as the other dancers became frozen silhouettes surrounding them.

"Not as pathetic as usual" the Director sneered and the lights came back up to show the lead now lingering by two other dancers and the red head on the opposite side of the stage glowering across at him.

"The lie of those two liking each other was almost believable that time" a pale blonde boy in green suspenders scoffed and there was a murmur through the group.

"Shove it Drake, you just don't like that I can pretend to like people better than you can" the lead boy grinned in a surprisingly lilting tone for someone who had just managed to croon so huskily.

"If I were lead we may do more than dance stupid ballroom around you while you sing us all to sleep" the blonde shot back.

"Perhaps Mr Potter will oblige us in the dance number he promised last week?" the Director broke in with a drawl.

Both boys straightened from where they'd been set to attack each other and the lead stepped centre stage with a calm smile.

"I need my Lady Birds for this one" he called and a girl with long wavy blonde hair and another with golden brunette hair slipped forwards.

"The rest of you can go sit and watch" he commanded with a shooing gesture.

"This I have got to see" the blonde scoffed leaping from the stage gracefully and sliding into the front row of the audience.

"Oh Draco you know you want me to sex you up" The lead Potter Blaine remembered grinned cheekily.

"You're as attractive as a cockroach"

"Better a cockroach than a ferret. At least they always say Cockroaches never die" Potter laughed easily and then nodded to someone off stage.

The music began and the girls began to sing while dancing effortlessly on either side of Potter who was doing a simple beat dance between them and them dancing along with him like two street crew girls.

It's not about the money, money, money

We don't need your money, money, money

We just wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

ain't about the cha-ching, cha-ching

Ain't about the ba-bling, ba-bling

Wanna make the world dance

Forget about the price tag

Then Potter broke out alone and rapped perfectly complete with rapper styled dance moves while the two girls began a simplified street dance.

Yeah yeah  
>well, keep the price tag<br>and take the cash back  
>just give me six streams and a half stack<br>and you can keep the cars  
>leave me the garage<br>and all I..  
>yes all I need are keys and garage<br>and guess what, in 30 seconds I'm leaving to Mars  
>yes we leaving across these undefeatable odds<br>it's like this man, you can't put a price on life  
>we do this for the love so we fight and sacrifice every night<br>so we aint gon stumble and fall never  
>waiting to see, a sign of defeat uh uh<br>so we gon keep everyone moving their feet  
>so bring back the beat and everybody sing<br>it's not about…

The girls chimed in breathily fanning large wads of money they seemed to have pulled from somewhere.

Price tag oohh ohhh yeah…

"Well" Rachel began with a confused look on her face. "Why would someone so talented choose to sully his performances with something so…so..." she seemed stumped for a description of the song and Kurt snorted.

"Admit it Rach, he was good even when he was barely doing a thing and he pulled enough focus off the girls that they didn't have to do much to look impressive either. It was simple but effective" he grinned.

"Not everything has to be a big showstopper Berry" Santana added spitefully.

"Kind of shows they have range and depth" Blaine added quietly.

"We're doomed" Rachel moaned

"Not if you don't hog the spotlight with your sickly show tunes" Santana sneered getting up and flipping her hair.

She made no effort to conceal herself as she marched along the row and slammed into the exit doors loudly.

"Oh…lets go now" Mercedes groaned as the people on stage and in the front row turned to them and squinted.

"Ignore the riff raff, they are of no consequence" the Director barked

"Not like they saw anything important" Potter added as a few people grumbled gawking back at them as they made their speedy exit.

AN: Hey guys so I had some awesome responses from the last few chapters where I went a little nuts and wrote like three in under an hour. So i thought I'd throw something a little different at ya and see what you think...also see if I don't inspire some more requests because everyone wanted the same thing and I've done loopy Harry for now, he may return but we need something to switch it up a little hmm?


	24. Drunken personalities

**Heh, see I started off filling a request...** only it wavered off the path and became something else entirely. It does fill one of Santana/Harry slightly at the end though :D I apparently can't write seductive Harry very well though because this was a nightmare and I'm not altogether sure how it turned out objectively speaking so tell me what you think!

The room had that warm glow it usually gets when you've consumed large quantities of alcohol in too short a span of time for it to be good for your health. The music was low and soothing in the background and Harry felt his toes and fingers tingle as he reached for the bottle of Ogden's best.

"Oh look a newbie is gonna sing" Draco slurred up beside him.

"Why you drag me always here?" Harry asked confusedly peering up at the Piano guy suffering through yet another Broadway classic with an over eager girl singing her heart out for a rather uninterested audience.

"Because you OWN the place and drinks are FREE" Ron explained yelling in odd places and waving his glass through the air.

"Whose idea was THAT?" Harry demanded slamming his glass down and trying to aim a frown at Draco as the world tilted sideways.

"Yours actually Harry, you bought a lot of these places in your pro muggle campaign, remember the biiiiiig list of businesses you just randomly ticked off buying when Griphook asked?" Hermione demanded splashing her drink down herself as she gestured wildly.

"Ok guys' time to cut you all off" Neville laughed pulling the bottle from Harry's resisting grip.

"But Nevvie" he whined

"Two pints of water and then you can enjoy some music before the booked part of the night begins and we get the real talent" Neville told him sternly and replaced the glass bottle with a plastic one full of water as threatened.

"You're soooo mean to me" Harry gurgled tipping the water obediently into his mouth.

"You'll thank me in the morning" Neville laughed.

"Ack no it's that crazy woman!" Ron complained waving wildly at where Mark was accepting sheet music from a petite brunette girl.

"She sure has lungs on her" Hermione muttered blinking owlishly at her own water contemplatively.

"Why were we getting drunk again?" Harry asked as the potion spiked water sobered him up to a manageable level.

He sent Neville an arched brow feeling the refreshing tingle of a certain potion that allowed you to remain buzzed but not so drunk you couldn't sing the alphabet backwards.

"You were commiserating Draco on yet another failed relationship and celebrating the fact that you made a new deal today" Hermione chirped as the potion affected her enough to make her lucid.

This in Hermione's case meant nuttier than a squirrel in acorn season.

"Did you have to give her that potion?" Ron moaned as she perked right up and began to jiggle in her seat with excess energy.

"At least when she's fall down drunk she doesn't look like an over excited fawn" Draco agreed eyeing her wide eyed eagerness for something none of them was sure of.

"Harry you have to sing!" she suddenly declared as the loud girl left the stage,

"Mark! Mark Harry's gonna sing!" she yelled pulling him to his feet and trying to shove him from their booth.

"Ladies and Gentlemen our esteemed Proprietor" the Announcer crooned into the mic and Harry groaned.

"I dare you to seduce that grumpy looking guy over there" Draco giggled.

"Yeah it's been a while since you left a puddle of drooling amoebas in your wake" Hermione giggled and finally shoved him free of the seats.

Harry felt the tingle of magic and felt like he'd just been goosed. He shot Hermione an affronted look and then took in his appearance and snorted.

Trust hyped up half drunk Hermione to dress him in tight leather bottoms and a well fitted black tee that rode up enough as he moved to show a strip of smooth tanned skin.

"I might kill you for this when I'm sober" he complained good naturedly as the regulars began to catcall and he held up his hands in surrender.

"Well guy's looks like my job is to titillate you ready for our star act" he pointed challengingly at Draco who snorted vodka and started sputtering.

"I did not agree to that!" he complained.

"Oh my poor confused little Dray-Dray, you always say yes" he crooned swishing his hips provocatively before slinking up to the stage and leaning on the piano.

"I'm feeling a little...raunchy how about we hit it?" he smirked leaning himself back enough to stretch like a jungle cat along the piano as he took in his target.

The boy was sat with a group who looked just out of High school. The young hungry for fame types who flooded the city every Fall for performing arts schools and all ended up in places like this eager to be spotted by none existent talent scouts.

Harry admitted to himself the boy was pretty fine. He had soft chestnut hair that seemed to wave back from his face delicately. He noted the tight jeans and designer scarf and almost smirked but held it back as he splayed himself out like an all you can eat buffet offering. He started pulsing his body to the tempo the band was creating and swayed easily onto his feet in a move that seemed boneless. Draco had often complained Harry belonged in a circus for those abilities; he seemed to believe Harry was secretly a contortionist.

He crooned soft meaningless lyrics as he flirted steadily with eye contact and hip movements that wide bluish eyes followed without blinking. He smiled slightly at the stunned look on the girl next to him and then laughed throatily when he noted that the boy beside him on the other end was looking between them with a frown. His short curly hair and huge puppy dog golden eyes were almost enough to drag him off target. But then blue eyes smiled slightly and whispered to the girl and quirked a smirk his way in challenge.

He grinned predatorily and began his routine in earnest. Pulling out moves he hadn't used since he'd learnt to pole dance for a laugh when Hermione had a lesson party for her Hen celebrations. The boy's eyes widened slightly when he moved his hips in very clear thrusts and then fell to an animalistic crawl on the stage as he panted to the beat of the music.

He was almost startled out of his game when some drunken girls shrieked and a few dollar bills floated onto the stage. But then he grinned and winked at them swishing his behind in their direction and arching his back impossibly.

"I thought this was a karaoke bar?" Blaine mumbled eyes wide as the boy on stage practically purred and seduced his way through a song.

"So did I" Kurt whispered eyes wide and cheeks flushed as green eyes smouldered their way and a wink was thrown at him.

"That's Mr Potter, he owns this place, his friends over there have been here getting wrecked since before opening, I'm not surprised they're showing off now" a waitress offered as she set a round of drinks down and grinned at them all.

"Compliments from Mr Malfoy" she added and gestured to the booth surrounded by 'Mr Potter's' friends. The sleek white blonde smiled their way and winked cheekily as he knocked back a shot and raised a cocktail glass in salute.

"They do this about once a month, when things go either very well or very bad. All of them get smashed and then one of them puts on a performance that lets us all know just how untalented the rest of us mere mortals are" the waitress added with a lusty sigh as the black tee slid up to reveal a teasing expanse of golden muscles.

"That is not talent" Rachel scowled though her cheeks were pink and she looked a little glazed.

"Oh you poor dear, you think that's a proper performance? He's toying with us, just you wait and see" the waitress smirked superiorly as she finished handing out glasses and straightened with a swish of her ponytail.

"I dread to think" Blaine mumbled and Kurt snickered.

The song came to an end and the whole room filled with wolf whistles.

"Drake come play" Potter called and the blonde knocked back two more shots before weaving his way up front.

"You owe me" he growled snatching the microphone away.

"I'll buy you that diamond thingy" Potter brushed him off with a carefree laugh

"Oooh what are you trying to pull?" Drake demanded waving the microphone about wildly and both of them seemed to forget they were in front of a whole room of strangers.

"You me, lots and lots of hot angry monkey sex?" Potter grinned waggling his brows comically.

"Eeew!" Drake stepped back with a gagging noise.

Potter cracked up and toppled sideways into the piano revealing just how drunk they both were.

"You weren't saying that five years ago" he giggled and then rolled his hips lazily like he just couldn't help exuding carnal invitations.

"When are you letting that go man, we were like seventeen" Drake complained and then popped himself in the head with the mic unintentionally and blinked stupidly at his hand in shock.

"Don't you love me Draco?" Potter purred rolling to his feet and closing the gap between them.

"Ok! That's enough! Come on get down" a sandy haired boy shouted barging up onto the stage and pulling them both down.

"Nev!" Potter beamed and then planted a very friendly kiss right on his mouth.

"Jezuuuus he's a slut when he's drunk" Drake muttered with an eye roll and then he laughed.

"Potter look! A gay dude who looks like he'd love a kiss" he cackled and shoved the other boy right at Blaine and Kurt.

He landed sprawled between them with a bleary smile.

B now another performer had taken over and everyone else was diverted from the unintentional show as the staff covered for their boss. Blaine blinked at the lap full of squirming very attractive man and Kurt snorted as a hand started trailing up his thigh.

"Watch where that goes if you want to keep it" he warned.

Potter sat up between them and smiled sweetly finger trailing up Kurt's side.

"Where would you like it to go?" he purred a hot breath in Kurt's ear.

"Preferably not on my Boyfriend" Blaine broke in pointedly.

"Why are all the hot people taken?" he whined sulkily retracting his hands obediently none the less.

"You can come over here anytime" Santana offered sliding a hand down her very short dress.

"Don't mind if I do" he smirked eyes lighting on her like a kid spotting the sweet shop.

"Harry James Potter if you don't get your butt back over here this instant-"one of the girls from his table was stood at the open end of their booth with hands on hips.

"We should never let you drink, it makes you crazy" she huffed flipping red hair over one shoulder as she glowered at where he currently had a hand alarmingly close to a public display of PDA that was not appropriate even in adult company.

"You cheated on me with Blaise why do you care?" he sulked and nuzzled into Santana's neck.

Her eyes narrowed and she looked ready to explode when the Drake turned up beside her and smirked.

"Look at him moving on and realising you being a whore doesn't mean he needs to be celibate the rest of his life" he commented sugary sweet.

"You taste amazing" Harry groaned and they turned to see that his tee was nowhere in sight and Santana was grinding on his lap.

"Holy shit how did they do that so fast?" Puck asked with a laugh.

"You are so not having sex in public Potter. You'd die of shame in the morning" Drake sighed with an eye roll.

"How about you take your new friend upstairs hmm?" he asked pointedly when all they got in response was a moan.

"Sweet heart can you walk?" Potter moaned clearly groping at Santana's ass.

If it means this continues hells yeah" she groaned and pulled back.

"See you guys later" she smirked like a satisfied cat as she was escorted to the Staff only entrance and beyond as they all watched incredulously.

"I can't...did that...really happen?" Tina asked blankly and then nodded to herself.

"Why am I even surprised?" she asked the table in general and shook herself.

"Please enjoy yourselves tonight, the staff have started you all a tab" Drake nodded to them and then lingered at the side of their table with a look for Kurt and Blaine.

"He'll be mortified in the morning about what he just did, so if you could just pretend it was harmless fun" he stated with a cool smile.

"Will we see him then?" Blaine asked calmly feeling a lot more in control now his boyfriend wasn't being groped.

"Harry is a gentleman in the true sense of the word. He may have been drunk just now but he will return your friend with proper dignity and class. You'll likely see a lot more of him. He's not the one nighter's type of guy" he smiled a little more warmly.

"Nice meeting you all, I'm sure we'll be better acquainted in time" he turned and left them all ogling him with a professional type smile.

"Do drunken people often develop split personalities?" Blaine wondered mildly.

"You did kiss Rachel and go straight" Kurt informed him primly

"And I'll never ever forget it" he sighed and then smiled blandly when Kurt shot him a suspicious look.

AN: I'm not altogether sure how it turned out objectively speaking so tell me what you think! Seductive Harry is not really my area of expertise I'm affriad and it's not the pairing asked for because Hello charatcers veering right off the path I try to steer them on...|But for the person who asked I will try again to fill your request!


	25. Yet more drunken delinquency

Ok so this isn't something I was prompted but I haven't had the muse to do one of those yet. I'm not very good at writing out of my comfort zone so I'm not happy enough with what I've got for them to post them yet. But I hope this will tide y'all over until I can get one of them done :D

"I just wanted to sing this to a special person in my life" The red haired girl murmured into the microphone looking cutely nervous, a few curls fell into her eyes as she ducked back onto the stool and the music began.

Kurt grinned at Blaine, seeing people in love and happy always made him happy too. Blaine grinned back at him and Rachel made a happy noise clapping her hands lightly and giving Finn a sappy smile.

Kurt had to admit perhaps Rachel dragging them all to a piano bar in Columbus may not have been a totally bad idea after all.

"Losing him was blue like I'd never known  
>Missing him was dark grey all alone<br>Forgetting him was like trying to know somebody you never met  
>But loving him was red<br>Loving him was red"

She hit the chorus and shot a nervous look over at another large group a few tables over. Kurt followed her look, and realized no one at the table looked happy or impressed by her song, which was strange because she had a good voice, soft and slightly husky but not at all bad.

"Touching him was like realizing all you ever wanted was right there in front of you  
>Memorizing him was as easy as knowing all the words to your old favorite song-"<p>

She cut off because a dark haired boy at her table had suddenly stood up and marched off, a tall well built red head glared at her and went after him. She sighed and the musician petered off as she clunked the microphone back into the stand and walked off the stage looking disheartened.

"Alright then, next we have Julie Meadows singing Aint no sunshine" the announcer coughed with a forced smile.

Kurt watched the girl move back to her group and couldn't help twisting against Blaine so he could watch them subtly and eavesdrop, after all they weren't that far away and he was confused and insatiably curious, one of his less admirable traits.

What did you expect Ginny? You broke his heart, you're lucky he even came out with us when he found out you'd be coming anyway" a girl with curly golden brown hair snapped making it even easier for him to overhear them.

"I just wanted to show him-"

"No Ginny you're being selfish! He's still hurting and it's not fair on him to do that to him!" the girl cut her off standing and slamming her drink down attracting more attention from the people around her.

"I love him Hermione!" Ginny yelled looking furious "I'm not going to let him walk away from us because I made one stupid little mistake!" she declared fiercely.

"Ginny for God's sake it wasn't a little mistake! You slept with a guy that makes a habit of mocking him for having no parent's! You cheated on him, and if that wasn't bad enough you did it with someone he absolutely hates" A sandy haired boy was now on his feet glaring at her too.

"I only talked him into coming because there were enough of us that you two didn't even have to interact if you didn't want to and he's been avoiding us all because of you! Now look what you've done, he's not going to talk to any of us for weeks!" the brunette snapped looking tearful.

"I wouldn't do that to you Mione, I know how much you worry about me" the dark haired boy and his red haired follower were back stood between Kurt's table and his own group giving Kurt the perfect vantage point to hear and see everything. He felt Blaine squeeze his arm and they shared a sad sympathetic smile.

"Oh Harry!" the girl cried flinging her arms around him.

The red headed Ginny narrowed her eyes at the display and snarled.

"Oh but of course nothing should dare try and come between the Golden Trio" and she herself turned and stomped off.

"Just leave her go mate" the red haired boy huffed when the sandy haired boy went to follow with a frown.

"But she's on her own in a strange place..." he looked uncertainly after the closing door of the bar.

"She's a big girl" he shrugged.

"I may be having issues with her right now, but I don't think that's entirely wise Ron" the short raven sighed and there was a moment of impasse before another boy and girl got up from the booth they were sat in and offered.

"Blaise and I will go check on the she-weasel and make sure she's not in danger, you lot calm down and breathe ok? This is meant to be a holiday darlings, enjoy it hmm?" and they walked off arm in arm before anyone could protest.

"Well...how about a round on me?" the raven asked with a huff holding up a black card and laughing as all his friends started hollering out orders.

"Why don't I go get us a round?" Blaine asked the group and Puck arched his brow, Santana waggled hers and Finn cheered holding up his glass as oblivious as ever.

"I'll help you" Kurt murmured.

They moved through the bar a careful distance from the boy who slumped on a stool and rubbed his face.

"Double JD neat please" he moaned at the bartender who threw him a sympathetic smile as he poured.

"Tough day green eyes?" he asked taking the long list of drinks that he had apparently written down for expedience sake.

"You have no idea" he grunted knocking back the shot.

"Fourteen sodas please, any will do" Kurt hummed waving carelessly.

"I thought Santana asked for vodka? Didn't Rachel say juice?" Blaine asked with a blink and then a grin when Kurt snorted.

"First of all she wishes! Second of all, Rachel can like it or lump it I couldn't care less" Kurt grinned starting to tray up the drinks as they were place in front of him.

"Do you need some help over here?" the raven was watching them stacking up drinks with slightly glassy eyes.

"Don't you have a long list yourself?" Kurt asked lightly watching the colourful drinks being slowly stacked up in front of him.

"Oh these, I can come back" he grinned easily and Blaine smiled.

"That would be great; we'll give you a hand too shall we?"

"Reciprocal aid" the boy cheered and scooped up a tray easily and walked smoothly as if he hadn't just knocked back four shots of whiskey while they watched him covertly of course.

"Thank you" Kurt smiled when he put the tray neatly on the end of their table.

"Pleasure to help" he responded watching the guys all grab their drinks with hurried thanks.

"Let's go get yours" Blaine grinned back and they moved back to the bar where a steady build up of cocktails and shots were building up.

"Thanks" the boy laughed as they started piling them onto their borrowed trays.

"It's no problem, you did help us after all" Blaine smiled his dapper smile and the boy smiled back a little shyly.

"You'd think since I'm buying one of those reprobates would help" he sighed mournfully.

"Are any of them sober enough to get them to the table?" Kurt asked dubiously as they watched two different couples paw at each other and kiss like they weren't in public and one boy thunk his head on the table half asleep.

"Believe it or not this is them sober too" the boy laughed slapping down his tray next to the dozing boys' ear.

"Wake up Seamus! I have your Rum" he yelled into his ear when he didn't as much as twitch.

"Di'yooosayRUM?" he asked jerking upright.

"Where'd the pretty boys come from?" another girl asked with a little titter.

"Oooh he has nice eyes!"

"Oh I like him where'd you get 'im 'Arry?" the girls around her giggled.

"Uh...right so maybe they are a little drunk" Harry muttered giving them both a sheepish smile.

"They seem nice" Blaine offered politely eyes widening when the closest girl made a swipe at him.

"Claws off bitch he's mine" Kurt snapped batting her hand away with a growl.

Blaine gaped at his boyfriend's unusual display and flushed a little pleasurably at the possessive jealousy.

"Oh that's so cute! Gaybies!" one of the boys blurted clapping excitedly.

"Please ignore them?" Harry asked with a groan.

"Nooo don't ignore me I'm cute" the boy pouted almost toppling off his seat.

"Ok Theo, I think you've had enough yeah?" Harry scooped him up and put him back in his seat firmly.

"I love you 'Arry did ya know? Loved you ever since you stopped those boys hurtin' me, you were so nice and schweet and I luuuurve ya, you're eyes are soooo green and you're soooo pretty and kind an' an' jus' great. Bu' you were makin' smexy times with the ginger witch of the wesht and I didna' wanna spoil it...bu then she broke you and you were so saaad, I c'n makle ya 'appy I can" Theo babbled clinging to his arm desperately.

"Oh My God!" the brunette muttered pulling him off and giving Harry a wide eyed look of alarm.

"Oh shush H'mione, You said I shouln' say nothin' cos loadsa people love 'im and it's not fair to throw myself at 'im, but see! He's alone now and I want 'im to know!"

"Oh Theodore" Harry sighed fondly petting his hair "You're really drunk sweetie, come on why don't I take you back to the hotel hmm?"

"Will you ravish me?" he asked completely seriously blinking pale blue eyes up at him innocently.

Blaine choked a little and Kurt shot him an amused look.

"Of course I will, all night if you want" Harry grinned heaving him to his feet and wrapping an arm around his waist.

"Tha's what he always says! You'll be asleep 'fore you get any ravishing done though!" the drunken Seamus piped up with a chortle.

"That's cause Harry is too polite to tell people to feck off when they throw themselves at him" his companion cackled leaning his head on Seamus' shoulder.

"Ok that's enough, come on guys are you all sloshed or what?" Harry asked exasperated.

"We have a free bar at the Hotel. You have been to miserably moping to notice this lot getting hammered" The brunette girl snorted "That or too busy dodging a certain someone to come near us all evening, I admit Seamus is usually singing rude Irish shanty's but really shouldn't you have noticed something when Franklin fell in the fountain?" she asked with an eye roll as she propped up the tall red head who was not drooping slightly looking more than half way gone.

"Oh well" harry blinked and then turned to Blaine and Kurt.

"Don't suppose you two lovely blokes know a good taxi firm eh?" he asked brightly.

"Yeah sure" Kurt nodded watching the assembled group of drunken sloppiness with sympathetic awe.

"Thank goodness we don't have to worry about the guys getting like this" Blaine murmured wryly.

"Thank you ever so much, we're not from around here, it would be murder trying to get this lot back to the hotel in time" the girl piped up smiling brightly at them in relief.

"No problem, it's nice to meet new people around here" Kurt grinned biting his lip when the red head face planted into her lap.

She just rolled her eyes and petted his head affectionately.

"This is my fiancé, he's a nice guy honestly" she grinned with a poke at the back of his head.

"I'll go call the taxi and try book you uhm..."

"Five cars? Or maybe a minibus?" Harry suggested.

"That's enough for twenty people" Blaine frowned doing a quick head count.

"This is not all of us" Harry grinned ruefully.

"Nope there's another six of them up the road in that karaoke bar, they didn't want to come to a piano bar, said it would be all classical shit" Hermione giggled.

"Oh wow, that's a lot of people" Kurt blinked.

"It's sort of a school reunion holiday thing" Harry shrugged.

"Yeah, like we didn't spend enough time together all seven years of boarding school!" Hermione snorted and then giggled.

"I'll come call that taxi with you then" harry smirked shooting his friend a suspicious look.

"I think she's a little worse off than she's letting on too" he murmured as they walked towards the bar in hopes of a phone.

"Yeah perhaps" Blaine nodded watching as she stroked her boyfriends head.

They got through to the most reliable taxi service Kurt knew of and managed to wrangle a sixteen seater and an extra taxi, which harry decided was being used for the three worse drunks and their designated chaperone, a sweet auburn haired girl Susan who was the least drunk beside Harry and Hermione.

Then once Kurt and Blaine had roped Sam, Puck and Finn into helping them, help Harry get all his posse outside onto the low wall next to a taxi rank they said their goodbyes. Harry handed them a business card and told them to call him sometime in the week as they were staying in the area at least that long and he'd like to meet up again. Kurt nodded and smiled and dragged Blaine back inside.

"That was pretty nice, even for a bunch of drunken strangers." Kurt sighed happily.

"Yeah, the none reaction to us dating was pretty refreshing huh?" Blaine smiled fondly.

"It's the kind of thing you hope for" Kurt hummed.

"I really love you, you know that?" Blaine asked and kissed his temple, before joining their friends to decide on some songs they were all going to sing, he wanted to make this night perfect, and it was certainly off to a brilliant start.

AN: That drunken talk was freaking crazy! My spellchecker kept trying to fix it all! Bah! Anyway hope you liked it lemme know and of course prompt me, I need something to write? I will get the other stuff I'm trying to write for the prompts I have out as soon as I can get it done without wanting to bash my head into the screen okies.

O_O dis be puppy eyes tis adorable you want to prompt me :)


	26. Teddy

Huh ok so this was my attempt at something with some other Warbler interactions someone asked for...I don't actually know what happened with this one. It's not exactly what I had in mind but I hope you like it :D

Wes glowered at the little boy tearing up the front room and giggling madly as he tumbled around.

"Oh don't be such a spoil sport Wesley" Cho huffed smiling as the little bundle of energy went crashing into an armchair and rebound onto his butt before bursting into peals of laughter.

"A normal sane child would be crying about that" he grumbled.

"Teddy is completely normal" she snapped defensively before moving away.

Wes sighed and watched her scoop the little boy up into the air, where he squealed and beamed, showing off his one front tooth happily.

"I have to go to Warbler practise now, are you coming with me or staying here until my parents get back?" he asked lightly

"Oh can we come? I haven't heard you sing before!" she smiled brightly and he put on his best smile and nodded.

"Come on then...I suppose the baby is coming too?" he asked clutching his keys a little more firmly.

"Well yes, until harry can pick him up he'll be with me, I'm not going to leave him here alone" Cho's eyes got all squinty and he smiled blandly and nodded watching her wrap him up in about five layers before pulling her own coat on.

The rest of the guys were already lounging around the commons by the time they got there.

"Wes! You insisted on a weekend meeting and then you're late!" David pounced as soon as he got in the door.

"You're never late" Thad added with more concern than his supposed best friend's whinging.

"Teddy no!" Cho shouted before he could respond and the little Devil child tottered right into one of the low coffee tables, rebounded into Kyle's legs and bounced right back at Cho, who scooped him up with a sigh.

"He's like a pinball" Wes muttered distractedly as the child still kept babbling and flailing about.

"Is he ok?" Blaine asked looking concerned.

"He's made of rubber" Cho joked with a shy smile.

"Bouncy bouncy! Teddy goes bouncy!" the kid cried clapping his hands together like it was the best thing in the world.

"That's right you do" Cho giggled starting to unwrap him like some sort of bizarre parcel, until he was less bubble like and more child shaped.

"Daaaaaddy?" Teddy demanded blinked around the room as he was finally set on his feet.

"Not here Teddy" Cho sighed and Wes frowned.

"This is my cousin Cho guys; she's staying with us for a while. The kid is a friend's and he's coming by to pick him up soon hopefully so we can get to work" he explained as every boy in the room was entranced by the bright ball of energy that had been wreaking havoc on his home all day.

"Daddy!" he squealed beaming up at Blaine and making grabby hands.

"Uh I'm not...uh what?" Blaine sputtered looking uncomfortable and uncertain.

"Theodore" Cho sighed throwing Blaine a sweet smile.

"Daddy" the little boy insisted.

"Not daddy" she laughed.

"Daddy" he repeated and tugged on Blaine's leg.

"Uh, want to sit with me?" Blaine asked slowly shooting Kurt and Jeff on either side of him a desperate look.

"Come here sweet heart" Kurt cooed sweeping him up and bouncing him on one knee easily.

"Bouncy bouncy!" he giggled flailing a hand and socking Blaine in the face.

"I'm sorry if we're disrupting, Wes maybe we should go-"Cho began nervously.

"No! No you're fine" Wes pasted on his best smile and nodded.

Cho shot him a suspicious look and he grimaced turning to the sheet music. His parents had given him very specific instructions not to leave his cousin alone. Her boyfriend had apparently died not long ago and she got upset when left alone too long with nothing to distract her. Though the kid was distracting enough he wasn't going to send her off alone. Besides Cho was a pretty girl and the Warblers were not the only guys in the school on a weekend, he did not trust half of them enough to leave her alone.

"Song?" Teddy asked flailing a hand at the piano in the corner and Wes watched Cho's smile soften immediately.

"His daddy plays for him" she grinned watching the boys fuss and coo over the admittedly adorable baby.

"Do you have a nice song Teddy? One you like a lot?" Kurt asked brightly.

"Babbity Rabbity?" Teddy giggled

"Daddy made that song up Teddy, I don't think these boys will know it" Cho laughed nervously shooting a worried look at Wes.

"How about they pick a nice song for you and you come over here and watch them quietly with Aunty Cho?" she coaxed and he cocked his head cutely in consideration.

"Pretty sing?" he asked putting a hand on either of Kurt's cheeks and gazing up at him solemnly.

"Of course I'll sing for you sweetie" Kurt grinned

"Ok! I am goods!" Teddy cheered

Kurt handed him over and shrugged at Blaine.

"How about Perfect? We can do that one pretty easy?" he asked and Blaine laughed agreement.

An hour later a short boy with rumpled black curls and bright green eyes walked in on the Warblers all singing and dancing around the room in the most ludicrous ways they could think of to entertain a delighted Teddy who was the most attentive and happy audience anyone could ask for.

"Wow, is my bed time performance ever going to be enough now kiddo?" he asked lightly as the last song came to an end.

"Daddy!" Teddy squealed wriggling in Cho's lap.

Cho giggled and smiled over at Harry as the little boy zoomed face first into his legs.

"Are we playing bumper cars Cub?" he asked lightly sweeping him onto one hip with a kiss to his chubby baby cheek.

"Did everything go ok Harry?" Cho asked and he nodded distractedly.

"Who gave you chocolate you little monster?" he mocked wiping a smear off his chin.

"Num num num" Teddy agreed enthusiastically.

"Oh is he not allowed?" Blaine asked guiltily.

"He has mild ADD, excess sugar makes him hyper" Harry grinned ignoring the baby now squirming about and jabbering so fast nothing he said made sense, despite his pretty good verbal skills.

"I'm sorry" Blaine winced.

Harry laughed and waved him off.

"Its fine, he'll wear himself out eventually"

"Can I get my choir back on track now?" Wes asked bluntly.

Cho shot him a reproving look but Harry just arched a brow at him.

"If you wish us to leave there are politer ways to go about it" he offered softly.

"Meanie?" Teddy asked looking at Wes with wide betrayed golden eyes.

"Yes Teddy, he's a big old grumpy meanie" Harry grinned

Cho stifled a snicker behind her hand and brushed a kiss to Wes; cheek.

"Thank you for keeping us company today Wesley" she murmured.

"Thank you all for entertaining my little monster" Harry tacked on with a nod to the boys, all still a little pink cheeked and rumpled from their energies.

"Bubi!" Teddy called happily snuggling into his arms.

"Bye Teddy" they all chorused with smiles.

"Loves yous!" he cried making a leap for Kurt.

"Oh!" Kurt caught his top half while Harry made a mad grab for his legs.

"My you're certainly easy kiddo" Harry joked.

"You're pretty sweet yourself kid, but I love Blaine here, so maybe you can be my friend hmm?" Kurt grinned.

"Unca Kurtie?" he beamed and Harry snorted.

"That's fine by me sweetie" Kurt grinned and Harry nodded.

"Unca Blainey?" Teddy whined making grabby hands.

Harry rolled his eyes and handed Teddy over.

"Looks like you're all his favourite people now, best just give him a hug so we can leave without hysterics" he laughed.

Each Warbler made sure to give the little boy a cuddle and hand him on with assurances that they loved him and he was the best kid ever, or they'd miss him and hoped he'd come back again. By the time he got back to Harry Cho and Wes had had a quiet debate and Wes politely made his goodbyes too.

"Did you have a nice afternoon?" Harry asked them both as they walked from the school.

"It was nice" Cho nodded with a slight smile.

"Sing sing" Teddy chirped and they both grinned.

"Glad to hear it" he sighed and they drove off together listening to the baby babble that was teddy's version of the songs he'd heard that day.

"So did you find any muggle borns in that group you investigated?" Cho asked lightly as soon as Teddy was asleep.

"Yeah, we're making progress Cho. Cedric's Bill is really making headway now" he returned with a sad sort of understanding at her jittery anticipation.

"You're going to New York tomorrow to meet with Neville?" she affirmed watching the scenery pass.

"Yeah, he's got some relative there. It makes for good cover while we scope people out, it worked today with you right?" he asked lightly.

"Sure they were so busy cooing over Teddy that they didn't even notice me" she shrugged back.

"Then so far everything is working out" he nodded grimly.

"Is using Teddy really such a good idea though?" she murmured.

"I'm not using him Cho! I'd never do that, but it helped didn't it? How could you have possibly scanned them if they were paying attention to you hmm? Besides it was just this once, Neville is going to scan the next lot and Teddy and I shall just have a nice day out and accept the report at the end of it." He added with a glance back at his dosing Godson.

"Ok then" she smiled slightly and checked her watch.

"I have to go report in at base now, see you back at HQ in a few weeks?"

"See you" he agreed and didn't even blink when with a pop she was gone from the car and it was just him and Teddy on the long drive to New York.


	27. Kabury

Ok so this is a Prompt by Venas, that got a little bit out of hand! It almost developed into a full on Chaptered fic, but I think I curbed myself down enough so its ok? I hope this is what you wanted. Kurt/Blaine/Harry singing Haven't met you yet and falling in love...so Enjoy guys!

"Blaine what are you..?" Kurt stopped and so did Blaine.

Blaine had been dragging him down the corridor and up through the stage entrance of the auditorium like some kind of over eager puppy. Kurt loved that Blaine was so excited about practising their audition for a duet at regionals but he liked his arm where it was thank you very much.

The problem being the stage was already occupied, by someone unfamiliar, sat on the piano bench talking lowly into a phone. He stood up and started pacing yanking at his hair.

"What kind of person tells you there's plenty more fish in the sea when your girlfriend cheats on you anyway?" he demanded angrily.

He stomped back and forth growling to himself and Kurt and Blaine shared a look and took a step back deciding to allow the boy some privacy.

"I'm not GAY!" he suddenly screamed violently throwing the phone away from himself.

The dark bent head straightened up and began to play something on the piano. He powered through the intro and began to sing fluidly in the most captivating voice.

"I'm not surprised, not everything lasts I've broken my heart so many times, I stopped keeping track Talk myself in, I talk myself out I get all worked up, then I let myself down" he sounded a little angry as he pounded the keyboard and drew out the music between the first and second verse.

"I tried so very hard not to lose it I came up with a million excuses I thought, I thought of every possibility" he sang softer this time, almost wistfully.

It was like he was painting a picture of every stage of a relationship through song. It was so strangely mesmerizing to watch unfold. Kurt felt Blaine shift beside him and saw his eyes were soft and he was smiling sadly at the strange boy.

"And I know someday that it'll all turn out You'll make me work, so we can work to work it out And I promise you, kid, that I give so much more than I get I just haven't met you yet" he sang and ended on a wistful note quietly, repeating the refrain sadly he plucked at the keys until the sound faded and they heard him sigh.

"You'll meet someone special someday my ass!" he yelled suddenly banging the top down on the keys.

Blaine jumped knocking over a stage prop.

"Who's that?" the boy yelped letting go of his hair, which was now standing up in cute little tufts.

Kurt wanted to smooth it down and tell him everything would be ok, he wanted to assure this torn up boy that being gay wasn't anything to be ashamed of. He wanted to go out there and comfort this stranger who looked so cute and unutterably sad, even while he was flushed from screaming and tousled from his worry. But he was also frozen, because he knew if a stranger had ever witnessed one of his low points when he had been struggling with issued just like this, then he would have been mortified and it would have made everything a billion times worse.

"I'm sorry, we didn't mean to disturb you" Blaine was speaking before Kurt could rationalize and stepping out onto the stage with a soft worried smile.

Green eyes went wide and the boy stumbled back a step looking more like a startled dear now.

"We were just coming to use the stage, we would have just left you..." Blaine shrugged trying to look soothing and worried all at once.

This was something Blaine was good at, Kurt knew from experience those wide earnest hazel gold eyes and that sweet smile would have almost anyone falling on him sobbing out their problems in minutes.

"W-who are you?" the boy asked taking another step back and almost falling onto the piano stool.

"My name is Blaine, my friend is Kurt" he added motioning for Kurt to step forwards.

Kurt bit his lip and stepped up, knowing it would be dishonest to stay hidden and probably only cause more problems if the boy realized he hadn't shown himself and Blaine got him to trust him.

"Y-You heard me?" he asked breath hitching slightly.

Kurt nodded slightly a sad smile on his lips without his permission.

"I-" he looked a second from bolting away and Kurt just wanted to hug him.

"It's ok you know, we won't tell anyone" Blaine offered softly.

"Of course" Kurt nodded agreement and the boy blinked at them both uncertainty and caution in every line of him.

"You sing well" Blaine offered mildly, obviously trying to diffuse the tension.

It didn't work, the boy's shoulders hunched up and he scowled.

"No I don't" he growled slightly and then huffed crossing his arms.

He looked more and more like a recalcitrant toddler as the seconds went by.

"You don't think so?" Blaine asked mildly and Kurt wanted to giggle at his boyfriend's easy management of awkward situations.

The boys shoulders unwound and he cocked his head slightly, as if confused that Blaine wasn't pushing him to talk about any of it.

"I've seen you before" he announced finally straightening up and looking a lot more at ease and confident.

It did a lot for him, he was gorgeous Kurt realized startled. Smooth pale skin, bright green eyes and rumpled curly hair. He was dressed in the typical teenage fashion of loose jeans and a hoodie that did nothing to show off his body, but Kurt could tell with his practiced eye that underneath all that baggy material he would be lithe and toned. The little confidence into his frame had straightened him out and shown that he was only marginally taller than Blaine, with the same sort of build. Kurt couldn't believe he was actually checking out another guy with his boyfriend stood right next to him.

"You do?" Blaine asked calmly with a friendly smile.

"You're in that choir right?" he asked brow arching and making him look a little more cheeky than bitchy as it did for Kurt.

"New Directions yeah" Blaine grinned.

The boy twitched and then he scowled.

"Then do me a favour?" he asked darkly.

Blaine smiled uncertainly and nodded and Kurt held his breath.

"Give Ginny Weasley a nice big shove off the stage the next time you see her yeah?" he smirked grabbing his bag and making to jump off the front of the stage.

"Wait!" Blaine called

"Yes?" he asked sardonically

"Can I at least get a name? So i can tell Ginny who the love is from?" Blaine chuckled.

"Tell her Harry says hope you get genital herpes" he snorted and Blaine bit his lip.

"I never did like that ginger witch" Blaine commented to Kurt.

Harry spun around and ogled them both and Kurt snorted.

"Good acoustics in here right?" he joked and a brilliant smile made Harry look even better than anything so far had and that was saying something.

"Yeah well you know what? Carter Potter that kid who tries to steal your spotlight so often?" harry grinned at them "I'm his brother" he smirked at the gobsmacked faces and then saluted.

"How do you like me now?" he grinned and Blaine laughed.

"I think I like you more than either of them to be honest" he offered with a laugh.

"Good to know, I like to get that out there before people realise Ego himself is related to me and think its infectious"

"No offense, but your brother is worse than Rachel berry on a bad day" Kurt snorted.

Harry grinned and a dimple popped in his cheek.

"You should try living with him" he laughed and then sighed when his phone pinged from across the stage.

"Well damn" he muttered and Blaine walked over quickly and scooped it up.

"It's uh...Ginny" Blaine muttered holding the phone between two fingers like somehow the Bitch of Glee club was going to somehow come through the little device at him.

"Oh Sweet Mother of Mercy" Harry complained and answered with a grunt.

Kurt shared a raised brow with Blaine. His mind was flying everywhere. He couldn't believe this boy was related to someone in Glee club, or that they had never even known of him. It was also bizarre that he didn't look much like Carter the nightmare of his favourite hour of each day. There was also the complete surreal feeling of meeting someone so easy going and nice at McKinley of all places, then of course the wonder at how they'd gone from awkwardly dodging the Elephant in the room to swapping banter. It all felt unreal and a little odd. Kurt got the feeling the reason they hadn't known of or recognised this Harry was because he was extremely good at evasion. He was like a sneaky ninja spy or something, in the two minutes since his freak out he'd completely turned around the embarrassing moment into something funny and witty. It was bizarre and frankly for Kurt really attractive. He liked a man who could keep him on his toes. He mentally smacked himself for that thought as soon as it came and twined his fingers in Blaine's to scold his mental voice back into line.

"I don't care if you love me you psychotic she-witch! You slept with my brother's best friend! Like seriously you know how much I hate my brother? I hate Draco like a million times more and you cheated on me with him. If there was one person in the universe who it would devastate me for this to happen with the most its him. Congrats Gin-Gin, once again you find the best spore spot and go at it with a jack hammer!"

Kurt tuned back into the heated conversation going on while he day dreamed and blinked in shock. Blaine was frowning slightly and fidgeting too. He thought maybe they should leave now. But Harry hung up decisively in the middle of whatever her response to his rant was and sighed.

"I can't believe she has the nerve to tell me it's ok to cheat on me because I wouldn't sleep with her" he huffed and then glowered at the phone.

"Did...did you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly and Harry's whipped his head up like he'd totally forgotten they were even there.

"Nah, I internalise everything, my therapist says so, I'm good" he grinned with a shrug.

Kurt arched a brow and his mouth was moving before he could stop himself.

"Ok firstly you have a therapist? Secondly that's supposed to assure us you're ok? And Thirdly what?"

Blaine turned to him eyes wide and a little amused at his usual sass that apparently had a mind of its own. Harry just blinked at him and then laughed.

"Sorry that's my standard line when dealing with my interfering Step-mother from Hell, it's like a reflex now. I don't have a therapist and I am totally good. I sort of saw this coming a while ago, been moving in the opposite direction for a while. Honestly I'm just shedding the last of that relationship and the drama, ready for the next big adventure life throws at me" He smiled charmingly, the sort of smile parents would coo over and girls would flutter and drool about. Kurt just smiled and nodded telling himself firmly to get a grip and stop melting over someone who wasn't his amazing boyfriend.

Blaine's rosy cheeks and shy smile however made him think perhaps he wasn't the only person who needed reigning in.

At lunch that day Blaine scanned the crowd before he settled at the glee table. He was curious as to why they'd never spotted the elder Potter brother and he noted Kurt also made a quick survey, and then pause on the metal stairway leading outside from the upper balcony. Where unfortunately Jocks liked to throw food down on people they disliked. He peered over there expecting to see some knucklehead throwing lettuce at some poor unfortunate below. Only to spot a small table tucked under the steps he'd never noticed, sat there like he'd always been there just unnoticed until now, which was probably the case, was Harry Potter and two others.

"How come you never said you had a brother?" he asked before he could stop himself and Carter who had been mid rant about some injustice blinked and then frowned.

"You met Harry?" he asked eyes narrowing.

Blaine noted they were brilliant piercing blue, not a hint of green anywhere to be seen. His hair too he mentally catalogued was sandy brown and completely straight, perhaps because it was cut pretty short and spiked with product, but still nowhere near the curly mess of inky raven of his brother. Then there was the skin tone, Carter was a smooth golden tan and Harry was a perfect porcelain pale that would give Kurt a run for his money. Carter was broad and tall, Harry petite and lithe.

"Yes we met him earlier" Kurt offered when Blaine mentally bailed for a moment.

"I see" Carter twitched and then shrugged carelessly.

"He's my half brother, my dad's kid from the marriage before he married my mom. His mother died when he was a baby. He doesn't like us, so we stay away from him as much as possible. He upsets Mom so I don't bother with him" Carter grimaced slightly and his eyes trailed over to the three under the steps.

"Trust me, he's not as nice as he seems" he added darkly when Harry laughed at something and threw a fry at the red on opposite him.

"Are we bitching about the Brother daddy loves more than you again?" the smooth cool tone of Draco broke in and Kurt twitched, he was not a fan of the super cool pretty little rich boy.

"Dad does not love him more than me Draco" Crater snapped.

Draco arched a brow and then threw them all a 'yeah right' look and shrugged carelessly.

"Yes well your Big Brother beat me out for my spot on the fencing Captaincy, so bitch away I have a few choice complaints myself"

Carter arched a brow at the blonde and then smirked.

"I told you not to piss him off! He hates being in the limelight, but he could have had that spot whenever he wanted it and we both know it, what the hell did you do to push Ickle Wallflower into the spotlight?"

"I did nothing" Draco lied smoothly.

"You slept with his girlfriend" Kurt smirked.

Carter blinked then turned slowly to the opposite end of the table where his Dive partner in crime Rachel was whispering to a miserable looking Ginny.

"I totally wouldn't have called that one, that gold digging hussy saw the Family Gems and was like a little barnacle on Harry ever since" Carter smirked and then turned to Draco with a cocked brow.

"You did that on purpose" he accused.

"We both agreed that Ginger Tramp wasn't a suitable choice" Draco shrugged lightly.

"You're completely ridiculously insane" Carter snorted.

"That is what Cousins are for dear Carter" Draco smirked.

"Harry is going to pulverise you" Carter warned.

"I can take it, you know I kind of enjoy the battle" he smirked and buffed his nails.

"You do remember that time I broke his favourite CD right?"

"Do you think if I apologise...?"

"I think you assume the Brace position and pray God will have mercy on your sorry, sorry soul" Carter cackled.

Blaine and Kurt shared an utterly baffled look and then peaked back over to Harry.

He was unbelievably stood next to his table doing a complicated looking body roll and bouncing about in a confined dance. His friends were bobbing along and Blaine noticed another two had joined them so they looked less like the friendless outcasts and more like a group of friends who wished to be left alone.

"Pfft and that idiot thinks anyone believes he failed his performing arts classes" Carter scoffed and Blaine realised Draco and Carter had also been watching the show.

"Why is he so shy about it?" Blaine asked remembering his refusal to believe he could sing.

"He's not shy, he's stubborn" Draco snorted.

"No Draco, he hates being noticed, he has issues" Carter sighed.

"Why do you two care anyway?" he asked suddenly glaring at them both.

"No reason in particular, just curious, he seemed pretty nice earlier" Kurt waved him off casually.

"Yeah well that's Harry for you. But don't go getting your girly hopes up, those guys sitting with him are the only people he bothers about." Carter sounded pretty bitter as he stared back over at the seated five.

They let it go then, because it seemed like Carter was closing off and Draco was scowling. As much as Carter frustrated them and annoyed them daily, he could be an ok guy and neither of them wanted to upset him. It was just the same with Rachel, they wanted to shove a sock in her mouth most of the time, but when she was getting bullied by an idiot they all supported her and protected her. Their dysfunctional family worked because they all knew how to handle the often explosive characters it included.

Harry remained a distant figure for a further month, now that Carter knew they knew of him he was more open, commenting sometimes about his brother casually during Glee when anyone else spoke of their families. He also spent a lot of time with Draco plotting at the lunch table ways to avoid, annoy or otherwise survive Harry James Potter. Because watching it was a little like watching some type of warfare.

Carter had not been wrong, Harry was livid with Draco and not afraid to show it. In fact now he was no longer a shadowy unknown figure at school. He had slushied Draco, earning a shriek for a damaged beyond repair Gucci coat, and shock and awe from the other Jocks, since apparently he was the only Jock on any team that had so far completely refused to slushy anyone on principal and gotten away with it. He had also booby trapped Draco's locker to squirt neon pink dye in his hair when he opened it, dye that marked his hair for over a week before it returned to the natural pale blonde. He somehow managed to switch all of Draco's Homework assignments to love letters to the teacher who assigned it, sent another to the bitchiest most clingy Cheerio who stalked Draco like a prowling panther for the next week, and ended the week by dousing his morning shower with something that smelt so badly that Draco walked in a cocoon of solitude the entire day no matter how packed the halls were.

Kurt was reluctantly impressed and startled at how devious the boy he had assumed was so sweet could be. At lunch the Monday following though something that had peaked his interest was explained by a confused looking Carter, which made Ginny who had apparently eavesdropped burst into tears. Harry had not made one move of retribution towards the girl guilty of cheating on him. Just the boy who'd helped her do it to him. Someone who by his own words he disliked. But as carter told them blankly looking a little baffled and bemused, Harry saved retribution for people he cared about. He only put effort into things that really mattered to him. His none reaction to Ginny was puzzling because his complete blanking meant she was nothing to him, a blip on the radar if you will. He didn't find her important enough to teach a lesson to 'Marauder style'. Something Draco had explained grouchily was a thing their father taught them from his own wild childhood. Pranking and being insanely sneaky about it, was a Potter family motto practically and Harry only ever let his Marauder flag fly when he was particularly vexed and wanted the person he aimed it at to pay without violence being involved.

Then a month later Harry walked into Glee just as the bell rang and sighed gustily when Mr Schue asked him if he needed anything looking hopeful yet dubious.

"My...mother...has decided my punishment for ruining Cousin Draco's signed guitar is to be musical torture" He huffed.

Carter and Draco shared a look and then turned to Harry and said in incredulous unison.

"You're listening to Lexie/mom?"

"I don't have a choice" Harry snapped and crossed his arms defensively

"You don't have a choice?" Carter narrowed his eyes "What the hell sort of blackmail does mom have on you?"

Harry scrunched up his nose and then grumbled.

"She found out I got into all those stupid Performing Arts Colleges early acceptance and threatened to tell dad about it"

Carter blinked and then his face cleared.

"You still set on being miserable and going to Medical school?" he asked calmly.

"Don't Carter" Harry warned softly.

The brothers stared at each other for a moment and then Carter closed his eyes looking like he was in pain.

"You do realise don't you that there are better ways to be closer to your mother than by following her career path?" he asked tightly.

Harry growled and clenched his jaw looking positively furious.

"I told you don't" he hissed his eyes were almost glowing now.

"Harry! You're...Geez you're the most infuriating person I've ever had the misfortune to meet!" Carter yelled standing up and stomping up to him.

"Do. You. Know. What. I. would. Do. To. Get. The. Chances. You. Have?" he snarled poking him in the chest with each word.

"Carter mate" Draco walked up and pulled his hand away from Harry, who was strangely quiet and just staring at his brother with a lost sad look on his face.

"No, it's ok Draco, I think this is the first time he's actually spoken to me honestly since he was five years old" Harry murmured.

"You don't make that easy!" Carter yelled and they all blinked when the noticed he was crying.

"Maybe you guys should go talk in private?" Draco suggested softly.

"Draco is right, come on" Harry spoke gently pulling on Carter's shoulder.

The next time they saw the Potter brothers both of them walked into glee club talking and laughing together. Draco was trailing them with fond smile. He shrugged at Mr Schue when they both sat down and just kept going.

"Uhm...Harry? Are you auditioning?" Mr Schue asked gently and Harry nodded with a radiant smile.

"So I talked to my father, and he told me a lot about my mother. He's never spoken about her before, like he was trying to forget her and move on with Lexie...I was really angry at him and the world. But now well I understand how hard it was for him and he's promised to listen to me from now one. I think Carter and I have also found a way to be brothers without all that resentment and hurt getting in the way. So I hope you don't mind if I use this audition to sing a song my father sang to me. He said it was the song sung at my mother's funeral, and that she chose it herself. Carter says that this place is where you all sing your feeling so..." Harry sucked in a sharp breath and smiled at Carter who was taking over the keyboard and Draco who had pulled out a Guitar. Harry also took a Guitar and they began slowly.

"I tried to carry you And make you whole But it was never enough I must go" he sang huskily in a deeper register than Blaine or Kurt had heard that first time they accidentally spied on him.

"Who is gonna save you When I'm gone? And who'll watch over you When I'm gone?" he sounded so full of longing and loneliness it was almost hard to watch. Like he was pouring himself into the lyrics.  
>"You say you care for me But hide it well How can you love someone And not yourself?"<p>

Blaine smiled sadly at Kurt and Kurt twined their hands together. It was the kind of song that made you think of anyone you'd ever loved and lost. It made Kurt think of his Mom and how much it had hurt to lose her. It made him want to share that with Harry and show him he wasn't as alone as he seemed to have always felt. It also made him want to curl up in a ball and sob. But having Blaine there reminded him of the better times, of having that person to lean on and hold you when times got rough. That there would always be someone else there to catch you when you fall, no matter how lonely you felt at the time.

"Who is gonna save you when I'm gone? Who'll watch over you? Who will give you strength when you're not strong. Who'll watch over you when I've gone away?"

Harry looked breathtakingly beautiful and so lost as he brought to song to an end. Kurt felt his heart lurch and gripped Blaine's hand tighter. He had all the love he could possibly wish for, and as Harry had stated vehemently he was straight. Kurt refused to have a crush on another straight guy, no matter how wonderful and lovely he seemed.

"That was amazing!"

Everyone was giving their enthusiastic applause when the song came to an end, most of them with tears in their eyes.

The next few weeks passed in a blur. Harry and his friends seamlessly sank into the Glee group dynamic. They were a bunch of sometimes weird, often hyper and insane balls of energy that fit right in. Before any of them knew it New Directions had five new hangers on. Harry was the only official member since the others were not so musically inclined and it was nice, having friends outside of Glee too.

Months passed and it was hard to remember a time when it wasn't all of them as a group of outcasts snubbing the social norms and just being happy to be different despite the intolerance of the rest of the school.

Then something that shocked Kurt and Blaine to their core happened. Harry Potter turned up on Valentine's day bearing two huge bouquets of pink roses and sang a sweet ballad, right there in front of all their friends.

"I love you both, quite a lot actually, and Carter and Draco told me I was being an ass about it. So I decided to take the plunge" he breathed deeply and with a half frightened half hopeful smile asked.

"Would you be my Valentine Kurt and Blaine?"

They both blinked, shared a glance and then nodded in unison. It was hard not to notice that during all that bonding Harry had been slowly creeping up on them. Besides the physical attraction, he shared a musical instrument and Sports passion with Blaine, and musicals and movie passion with Kurt, then between the three of them they made a consensus on all things Broadway, trashy TV and somehow cars. The three of them had spent so much time with each other out of school they had failed to notice that they had become a threesome away from the Glee club as well as within the group dynamic. Everyone else had seen it and wondered, even betted on it happening sooner or later. But for the three of them it was a shock. Yes they'd had moments of lust for each other, or moments too close to actual loving fondness for each other's antics, but they'd always brushed them aside. Either because they had a boyfriend or in Harry's case because his two crushes were involved and he didn't want to ruin that for them.

But Carter and Draco had basically had an intervention with him and this was the result.

Harry was taking Blaine and Kurt on a date and it was not ruining anything. In fact it was making all those months of not being together seem ridiculous. Like this was meant to be all along and they just had to be made to see it for them to realize this was what it all was about.

_The second song is 'watch over you' and I found it on Google when I was looking for a different song's lyrics to use, but I thought this one was perfect so I used it even though I'd never heard it before._


End file.
